See U in NY
by Nara Suri
Summary: AU. Sakura Haruno la exitosa estudiante de Derecho después de superar la decepción amorosa decide al rencontrarse con él hombre que la sacó del abismo. Ahora ella le demostrará al Dr. Uchiha 10 años mayor que ella que las niñas buenas también saben portarse mal. Spin-off de Désespérément Vôtre. Lemmon/Lime.
1. I

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes NO me pertenecen. Solo los utilizo sin un valor pecuniario para un mero desahogo mental. Por tanto, la historia y los hechos que se cuenten a continuación y me pertenecen en su **TOTALIDAD.**

**Notas del autor: **Se me ocurrió y no pude evitarlo, simplemente tenía que escribirlo. Así que pese a que no vamos muchos capítulos adelante en Désespérémet Vôtre decidí hacer un Spin-off tiempo en el futuro, nada muy largo solo tendrá 6 capítulos. Para los que siguen la otra historia, encontraran algunos sucesos que van más adelante así que ahí tienen un mini spoiler. Ahora entrando en materia, decidí que quería una historia erótica y valiéndome de un viejo acontecimiento y una frase, he decidido hacer el What If de esa situación. Y bueno mi primer ItaSaku, espero les guste.

**Por cierto:** Aoi Hinamori si estás leyendo esto te informo que estas en el Rated M y no estás invitada a leerme: 1- Porque no tienes edad para leerlo. 2- Porque soy tú hermana mayor y no tienes mi permiso. Así que ¡Largo!

**Advertencias:** Contenido para adultos.

* * *

**See U in NY.**

**Capítulo I**

**Empire State of Mind.**

**Nara_Suri.**

_26 de mayo de 2013,_

− "_Nos vemos en Nueva York…"_

Habían pasado casi seis meses desde la última vez que le vi, fue en esa cena en Kyoto antes de la fiesta de despedida cuando después de besarme en ese ascensor a lo largo de los nueve pisos me susurró aquello al oído de manera dulce haciéndome subir los colores y dejándome algo más que los labios encendidos. Apagué el reproductor dado que la señal de que podíamos usarlos se ha apagado y la de cinturones se ha encendido, estábamos por aterrizar.

Suigetsu iba adormitado aun por la modorra del viaje, quien diría que casi dos años después de viajar juntos Kyoto para el Nacional de Oratoria, estaríamos cumpliendo el sueño de ganar en Nueva York en el Mundial de Oratoria. Porque a eso íbamos, aun que yo también tuviese planes adicionales. Planes en los que mi amigo cooperaria librándome del ojo vigilante del pesado de nuestro ineficiente entrenador, quien me odia Dios vaya a saber por qué.

Llegamos a los dormitorios de la universidad después de casi dos horas de viajar en aquella pequeña van que nos había facilitado la sede anfitriona, las luces de la capital del mundo me resultaban fascinantes pese a vivir yo en el luminoso Tokio, ya casi que anochecía y me moría de hambre pero más que eso sentía el deseo de volver a verle. Pero tan pendenciera es la suerte y tan insulso el destino que me lo he cruzado en la puerta de la sede enfundado en ropa casual mirándome penetrantemente tras el vidrio de las gafas, vestida yo con unos vaqueros ceñidos, un _hoodie_ blanco con el logo de la universidad tan gigantesco que podrían caber dos yo en el y unas zapatillas converse color rojo; sobra decir que en las 14 horas de viaje solo había dormido un par de horas y que tenía el moño mas desaliñado sobre la faz de la tierra.

Suigetsu me dio un codazo al instante y en su cara se dibujo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, yo le mire con reprobación e intente retomar la compostura antes que Kakashi Hatake nuestro _Coach_ se diese cuenta que algo andaba mal. Así que delante de su mirada me he sacado el _hoodie_ y me lo amarré a la cadera dejando a la vista la musculosa color marfil ceñida al cuerpo, me solté el cabello liso hasta la mitad de la espalda cortado en capaz y tomé mis maletas pasando olímpicamente de él, pero como siempre el mundo no puede ser perfecto y mi táctica de conquista fue frustrada por el imbécil de Hatake.

-. Haruno.- me llamó el muy cabrón. -. ¿A dónde vas? Voy a presentarte a alguien.- el corazón me latió fuerte y me giré con mi par de maletas.

-. Dime…-trate de ser cordial y amable, no quería empezar otra pelea con Hatake.

-. Mira te presentó a un viejo amigo su nombre es Itachi Uchiha.- me dijo en ingles.

-. Al Dr. Uchiha ya tenía el placer de conocerlo.- dije con una sonrisa falsa en japonés. -. Un placer volver a verle- dije.

-. Hola Sakura, un placer volver a verte a ti también. La conocí en el Intercontinental.- él muy puto empezó a tutearme y me habló en japonés. -. Se te ve muy bien. Estás bastante guapa.- dijo cortés sin que su comentario sonase a una clara insinuación. Sin embargo, pude notar en mirada de Hatake que ello no le gustó.

-. Este es mi otro pupilo.- ¡Ja! ¿Pupilo? Si ese pelmazo de Kakashi apenas le acaban de entregar el cartón de abogado. -. Suigetsu H_ō_zuki- dijo presentándolo.

-. Itachi Uchiha, un placer.-dijo cortésmente, estrechándole la mano a mi compañero. -. Soy el _Coach_ de los chicos del London College.- se presentó.

Al final Hatake se ha quedado hablando con él y yo me he adelantado. Sui kun se puesto a mi lado alejándose de esos dos y me ha quitado una de mis maletas, a lo que yo le he sonreído. Él me miraba cagado de risa, al final hemos llegado al dormitorio en el que gracias a Dios no dormiría el pesado de Kakashi.

-. ¡Tenias que haber visto tu cara!- me gritó el peliblanco. -. Casi que golpeas a Kakashi.-

-. Y ganas no me faltaron…- abrí una de mis maletas sacando algunas cosas que necesitaba.

-. Pero lo más épico fue el tío, se ve más viejo en persona.- me comentaba. -. ¿Te verdad te quieres follar a ese tipo?- estaba acostado en la cama mientras yo desempacaba. -. Es decir por mas gay que suene el tipo tiene lo suyo, con las gafas pues le da así ese toque de pringado que tanto te gusta, mide 2 Mts, pero se ve mayor para ti. Ahora que estas delgada parece tu tío y hasta tu padre si te descuidas.- me bromeo. Sí, Sui era el único hombre al que le dejaba meterse con mi peso.

-. Pues quien sabe, vinimos a competir no a coger.- dije con determinación.

-. Ahí si…- me dijo poniendo voz de bobalicón. -. Él tipo te lo dejo claro en Kyoto "Nos vemos en Nueva York" eso mi querida amiga en cristiano es un "En Nueva York te pillo, y si te veo te cepillo"- explicaba.

-. Ya…-

-. Además ¿Viste su cara cuando te quitaste el _hoodie_? Casi se muere. Además te estaba mirando el trasero mientras veníamos hacia acá.-

-. ¿Qué? ¡Porque demonios me quitaste el _hoodie_ de las caderas?-

-. Porque la que no muestra no vende, y él tío te quiere pegar una recogida que ni para que te cuento. Tienes 5 días, así que no los desperdicies.- se puso de pie. -. Iré al _Mac Donalds_ de enfrente ¿Te traigo algo?-

-. Unas papás grandes y una coca-cola.- dije en un puchero.

-. Te traeré unas pequeñas y una botella de agua, no te vas a volver a poner como una ballena.- le fulmine con la mirada. Acto seguido Sui se fue la habitación.

Después de cinco minutos me arrepentí de no irme con Sui a comer, aburrida decidí ir a fumar un cigarro de la cajetilla que había comprado aun en Tokio, en las afueras. Me sentía realmente cansada y estaba algo frustrada. Miré mi teléfono y tuve la tentación de telefonear a quien no debía, revise el _Twitter_ donde Hinata me había dejado un mensaje de aliento para la competencia y tenía un texto de Tenten para que le avisase cuando llegara a la capital del mundo. Decidí entrar al Facebook entonces a ver si la castaña estaba conectada dado que como siempre no respondía en su puto W_hatsapp_.

-. ¿Por qué no estás en tu cuarto?- era él en el _Facebook_ hablándome.

-. Pues porque no me apetece.- le contesté. Trátalo mal eso siempre funciona.

-. ¿Por qué estas tan esquiva conmigo?- me preguntó.

-. No lo estoy esquivando Uchiha san.- le dije tratándolo de nuevo de usted.

-. Quiero verte ¿Estas en la universidad aun?- me preguntó.

-. No.- mentí. -. Salí a comer.- agregué.

Suspire exhalando el humo y me estire el cuello con la mano libre. Me apoltroné sobre una columna en el pasillo con vista a un lindo bosque, cerré los ojos y me permití no pensar en nada.

-. Eres una pésima mentirosa, y eso es muy malo para un abogado.- estaba frente a mí, abrí los ojos enseguida.

Allí estaba imponente y masculino, el hombre que me sacó de mi agujero de miseria. Aquel que pudo hacer que le diese a Saito Kinomoto una lección y que volvió a avivar el deseo que dormía en mi. Ingles de padres japoneses, cabello oscuro y ojos misteriosos, las marcas debajo de ellos te hacían saber que no era un jovencito y que efectivamente era 10 años mayor que yo, si mis padres se enterasen me matarían. Sin embargo eso poco me importaba. Ese hombre me encantaba, era el sueño erótico de cualquier chica y sin duda alguna era un buen trofeo de guerra.

-. ¿Qué quiere?-

-. Me tratas como si fuera la paria y deja de llamarme de usted, sabes que puedes tutearme.- se sentó a mi lado.

-. Tengo que tratarle de usted Uchiha san, le recuerdo es usted 10 años mayor que yo.-

-. Y dime ¿Cuándo te ha importado eso?-me quitó el cigarro de la boca y le mire molesta.

-. Nunca.- le dije aun con el humo en la garganta. -. ¿Le importa a usted?- me arrodille a lado y exhale el humo en su cara.

-. Te invite a mi habitación en Kyoto ¿Crees que me importa nuestra diferencia de edad?-sonrío arrogante acercándose, su aliento caliente ya chocaba con el mío.

-. Podemos volverla incluso divertida, Uchiha san.-dije con vocecilla aniñada.

-. Me gusta como piensas entonces.-intentó besarme pero le esquive. -. Estas preciosa y me encantaría que ahora si aceptases la invitación a mi habitación.- deje que me besase el cuello y la clavícula. Se sentía tan bien.

-. Lo siento Uchiha san pero mi mami me enseño a nunca debía quedarme sola con un hombre en una habitación.-volví a usar esa vocecilla de niña dejándome hacer. -. Así que como en Kyoto tendrás que buscarte otra zorrita con quien desquitar, vuelvo a declinar.- apretuje sus cabellos mientras él me seguía besando. -. Claro que también podría usted portarse bien y ganarse los favores de una nena como yo.-le aparté de mí poniendo mi dedo índice en su boca para evitar sus besos.

-. ¿Y cómo me ganaría los favores de la nena?- me besó el dedo.

-. Portándose bien y dejándose hacer.- le sonreí coqueta.

-. Interesante propuesta ¿y que puede ofrecerme la nena a cambio?- iba a besarme pero de nuevo le rechace.

-. No coma ansias señor Uchiha.- me puse en pie y él hizo lo mismo. De puntitas me acerque a su odio a susurrarle algo. -. Las nenas buenas también sabemos portarnos mal.- dicho esto le deje en aquel pasillo y camine hasta mi habitación.

Aquí empezaban nuestros 5 días de jueguecillos.

* * *

Un autor con reviews es un autor feliz.

Un autor feliz es un autor motivado,

un autor motivado es un autor inspirado.

¿Reviews? :3


	2. II

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes NO me pertenecen. Solo los utilizo sin un valor pecuniario para un mero desahogo mental. Por tanto, la historia y los hechos que se cuenten a continuación y me pertenecen en su **TOTALIDAD.**

**Notas del autor: **Bueno no he podido dejar de pensar en esta historia, por lo que he decidió sacarle otro capítulo para tratar de que no sea lea tan confusa. Y vale, creo que el lemmon no me ha gustado del todo. Pero bueno juzguen ustedes.

**Por cierto:** Aoi Hinamori si estás leyendo esto te informo que estas en el Rated M y no estás invitada a leerme: 1- Porque no tienes edad para leerlo. 2- Porque soy tú hermana mayor, soy 5 años mayor que tú y no tienes mi permiso. Así que ¡Largo!

**Advertencias:** Contenido para adultos. (18+)

* * *

**See U in NY.**

**Capítulo II**

**All that Jazz.**

**Nara_Suri.**

_27 de mayo de 2013,_

Ninguno de los dos tenía nada que perder, por lo cual la culpa y la vergüenza eran aquí emociones fuera de lugar. Él era un hombre y yo una mujer, así que el que pasase era más elemental que una suma. Sin duda todo sería un bonito y placentero recuerdo una vez el Concurso terminase. Un bonito recuerdo del final de su vida como adulto joven dándole paso a ser un hombre hecho y derecho, y que coronaria el comienzo de mi vida como un adulto marcando el fin de mi adolescencia. Por más que fuese una locura, sería una gran experiencia ¿Y luego no son esas experiencias las que buscamos toda la vida?

Habíamos tenido nuestra primera audiencia en la tarde y mañana teníamos la otra a las 10:30 a. m. pero al ser coctel de integración Hatake no podía reñirnos por bailar ni beber un poco, ya que era una de los eventos sociales obligatorios. Aproveche para presentarle a Sui algunos amigos que había hecho el Intercontinental, así después de tener prácticamente que torturar al Dj el trió dinámico del Intercontinental Jung-Suh, Meyling y Sakura (Corea, China y Japón) lograron poner el ambiente y que todos se pusiesen a bailar.

Me he cagado de risa cuando mis locas amigas han acosado totalmente a Hatake bailando como un par de strippers y este se le han subido los colores mientras yo bebía cerveza de la mesa de mis amigos Londinenses donde había esperado encontrarme a su _coach_, Itachi Uchiha. Suigetsu en cambio pareció bastante entretenido con la idea de emparejar con la linda Alison en vez de beber. Solomon me invitó a bailar ahora si parecía todo un Lord ingles, había crecido bastante desde el Intercontinental y bueno el siempre había bailado muy bien, aun que la cara de de niño no se le quitaría al parecer nunca. Todo parecía divertido hasta que las manos heladas se posaron mis hombros.

-. ¿Me prestas a tu pareja un rato?-le dijo en ingles a Solomon. El chico se encogió de hombros y se fue con el grupo de los coreanos que parecían divertidos de montar otra de esas coreografías que solíamos montar en las fiestas del Intercontinental.

-. ¿Bailamos?- preguntó.

-. Vaya…-dije alegada. -. Encantada Uchiha san…-le bromee dándole una mirada picara. Love&Roll de Supercell empezó a sonar.

Él a veces ponía la mano en mi cintura buscando apegarme hacia sí, yo no me dejaba dado que por muy entretenido que estuviera el perro guardián de Kakashi siempre me estaría vigilando. Las relaciones en el concurso no estaban prohibidas, realmente después de tres de ellos sabes que aquí la gente se enrolla el uno con el otro sin ningún lio, porque al final solo son 5 días. Sin embargo, nunca me ha gustado dar show y en el concurso pasado estuvimos lo suficiente en la boca de todos. Además, no me convenía que Hatake llegase a Tokio diciendo que yo había tenido una aventura con un _coach_ de otra universidad.

-. Te vez hermosísima.- intentó besarme el cuello pero yo le respondí alejándome. -. ¿Por qué tan esquiva pequeña Sakura?-

-. Hatake me vigila.- le dije acercándome sutilmente. -. Y no quiero escándalos.- le susurré.

Al instante me puse a bailar con Suigetsu para no levantar sospechas y luego con Song-joo el coreano. El ojo de Kakashi no se despegaba de mí para nada, Solomon volvió a bailar conmigo. Itachi bailaba Han-Yoori la coreana con look de prostituta que se lo quería tirar desde el Intercontinental pero él parecía aburrido y ocasionalmente me lanzaba una sonrisa disimulada y una mirada picara. Le hice una seña para vernos fuera, rememorando nuestro primer beso en las afueras de esa Discoteca en Kyoto.

-. ¿A dónde vas?- Hatake me jaló del brazo.

-. Al baño.- le dije extrañada, él se relajó un poco y me dejo seguir.

No tuve que esperar ni 5 minutos, pero aproveche para retocarme un poco. Llevaba un vestido de silueta clásica entallado negro hasta la rodilla, sin escote y hombros descubiertos. Un collar de perlas corto, medias veladas color gris, blazer gris de pequeños cuadros negros, cartera gris y tacones negros. Retoque mi maquillaje y volví a pintar mis labios de rojo. Me acomodé el cabello y salí del baño, Itachi me esperaba fuera y sonrió arrogante. Se acercó y busco besarme, le rechace.

-. Pensé que íbamos a revivir viejos tiempos.-

-. Le he dicho que no coma ansias señor Uchiha.- puse mi mejor voz inocente. -. Hatake me vigila y no puedo demorar aquí, sin embargo quería hablar contigo.-

-. Soy todo oídos.- me tomó de la cintura y se me acerco insinuante.

-. Hoy es su día de suerte.- volvió a intentar besarme así que deje que me besase el cuello. -. Puede que hoy si este de humor para ir a su habitación.- él dejó de besarme y me miró con esos ojos penetrantes atreves de sus gafas.

-. Sabes que la 301 siempre está abierta para ti.- me informó aun teniéndome apresada de la cintura. -. ¿Te espero esta noche entonces?-

-. Sí, siempre y cuando usted se someta a mis reglas.- le tomé del cuello y le rose los labios.

-. Las que quieras.- buscó besarme.

-. En ese caso nos vemos a las 2 a.m.-le informé.

Él me besó demandante, con la boca ágil y la lengua traviesa. Yo me deje hacer enredando mis dedos en su cabello lacio color negro. Era un experto, su lengua rosaba la mía de una manera tan erótica que no creía posible. Sus manos antes en mi cintura se aventuraron a tocar mi trasero de manera descarada, las retiré con sutileza y le empuje delicadamente, dándole un beso corto.

-. Debo irme.- le dije. -. Nos veremos más tarde.- le limpie el lápiz de labios de la boca con el pulgar.

-. Lo esperare con ansias.- dicho esto me limpie el lápiz labial y camine en dirección al salón de la integración.

Bebí un poco de vino de arroz en la mesa de mis amigos los Chinos, baile un poco con los coreanos pero la fiesta se acabo pronto eran apenas las 10 p.m. cada quien volvió a su habitación ya que algunos de nosotros competíamos mañana. Me apoltrone en mi cama apenas llegue y me quite los tacones.

-. Esa inglesa cae por que cae, dame una fiestecita más.- me aseveró el peliblanco después de quitarse el blazer de su traje y desalojarse de la corbata. -. En hora buena vamos a follar a la inglesa, tú con tu ancianito y yo con esa cosita de Alison- me reí bajito, porque la verdad yo adoro a Suigetsu pero me parece él súper gay.

-. Vamos a estudiar, mañana tenemos audiencia.- le dije arrojándole una de las almohadas.

-. Oye Kakashi deja de estresarme que me he bebido hasta el perfume.- me dijo. -. Vamos por café- pidió. -. Vale…-me puse unas pantuflas y nos salimos.

Fuimos por los cafés y hemos estudiado hasta casi la 1 a.m. cuando el muchacho me ha dicho que simplemente no podía más. Así que espere a que se durmiese a pierna suelta para salir. Me he retocado en el baño y me he ahumado mas los ojos haciéndome lucir un poco mayor y sensual, me acomode las medias, me tire el cabello hacia un lado y me calce los tacones.

Trague seco y respire con el estomago para aplacar los nervios. No debía tener arrepentimiento alguno, después de todo Itachi Uchiha no sería ni el primero ni último chico con quien me enrollaría. Tampoco debía tener vergüenza, aun que esto fuese como perder la virginidad de nuevo, dado que yo no era una chica acostumbrada a coger a loco con cualquiera y sobre todo a acostarme con alguien por hacerlo. Solo había tenido un hombre en mi prontuario y por mas escabroso que fuese el hecho de que compartiesen el mismo apellido había sido mi novio del instituto y primer amor Sasuke Uchiha, quien no tenía nada que ver con el Fiscal Londinenses de 28 años. Me alise el vestido y toqué la puerta.

-. Puntualidad británica.- me dijo señalando el Rolex Oyster Perpetual Sky-Dweller pulso en cuero. -. Eso me gusta.- el reloj marcaba las 2 a.m. en punto. -. Pasa.- me dijo ronco. -. Te vez preciosa-sentí sus manos en mis hombros sobre el blazer. -. Déjame ayudarte con esto.- me susurró besándome la nuca, lo que me hizo sonreír complacida. Acto seguido me quito el blazer y me ofreció algo de vino.

Los cuartos de los entrenadores eran un poco más grandes y cómodos, además de privados porque solamente eran para una persona. Había una cama doble, baño interno, un sillón pequeño y un escritorio donde reposaba la cámara profesional y algunos libros. Me senté en aquel sillón y me di cuenta que habían unas cuantas velas alrededor de la habitación a lo que sonreí complacida y juguetona, ya no sentía nada de nervios sino mas bien con ganas jugar un poco. Itachi se sentó a mi lado después de dejar mi blazer en el espaldar de la silla del escritorio.

-. Así que de esto me perdía cada que rechace tu invitación.- tenia la piernas cruzadas y me incline hacia a él para quedar más cerca.

-. Bueno brindemos porque por fin has aceptado entonces.- ambos chocamos la copa y bebimos. Acto seguido el Uchiha puso la copa en el suelo, su mano en mi cara y me besó.

Itachi me quitó la copa a la par que entrelazaba su boca con la mía. Y sus manos tocaron mis medías subiendo hasta mi vestido exponiendo las tirillas que las sostenían y la piel blanca de mi piernas. Nos besábamos con pasión dejando que su lengua batallara con mía dentro de mi propia boca y él me regalaba caricias exquisitas en la poca piel expuesta de mis muslos. Comenzaba a sentirme acalorada y enrede mis manos en su cabello profundizando mas el beso, el moreno buscó el cierre de mi vestido en la parte de atrás, justo cuando iba a bajarlo le he detenido la mano y he dejado de besarle.

-. Espere señor Uchiha.- ese jueguito era de lo más divertido. -. Creo que va usted muy rápido.- le tome de la corbata y le lance una mirada insinuante.

-. Te deseo y no te haces una idea de cuánto.- quiso besarme de nuevo y me aleje de él aun sosteniéndole la corbata.

-. No, no, no.- le dije. -. ¿Recuerda mi condición para venir aquí?-le cuestioné.

-. Sí, te dije que podías poner las que quisieses.- me miró con una mirada cargada de erotismo a través del cristal de sus gafas.

-. Pues vamos a jugar un jueguito.- tiré de su corbata y él sonrió complacido. -. Uno no muy lejos de realidad dado que ya eres un hombre maduro y yo soy una niñita.- le quité las gafas y las puse en el descanso del sillón. -. Así está mejor.- le di un beso corto tirando de su corbata. -. ¿Qué te parece ser un hombre mayor seduciendo a una virginal jovencita?- dije con voz delgadita adornada con mi índice en mi boca incitándolo.

-. Suena bien.- me dijo. -. Aunque no veo muy bien sin lentes. A decir verdad no veo una mierda.- me aclaró.

-. Mejor aún, eso solo lo hace mejor.- me arrodille en el sofá soltando su corbata, misma que él aflojó un poco. -. Y tengo unas reglas más…-

-. La que quieras.- me saqué los tacones y me puse en pie. -. Solo tienes una hora.- me arrodille poniendo mis rodillas a cada lado de sus caderas y me senté en su ingle. -. Esta noche no puedes…- le susurré al oído. -. Desvestirme, ni penetrarme.- dije con decisión y le mordí la oreja. -. Así que Sr. Uchiha parece que a estas alturas de vida tendrás que enseñar a coger a una virgen sin quitarle la ropa ni lo pura.- desaté por completo el nudo de su corbata. -. Y hagámoslo más interesante, dado que no vez sin lentes yo tampoco veré esta noche.- me vendé los ojos con su corbata lila y me agarre a su cuello en la oscuridad.

-. Ven aquí jovencita has sido una nena muy mala.-

Me besó tosco y de manera animal tirándome un poco el cabello haciendo que una oleada de calor me invadiese enseguida acompañado de un gemido. Me prendí de su cuello y él me beso debajo de la barbilla de manera deliciosa a la par que sus manos se dirigieron a acariciar mis piernas. Me subió el vestido hasta un poco más debajo de la cintura dejando ver mis bragas de encaje negro y el liguero de mis medias. El solo pensar en que él me estaría viendo de manera descarada me excitó de sobremanera, y aun mas cuando me agarro uno de mis pechos sobre el vestido.

-. ¡Señor Uchiha!- gemí alto al sentir su miembro abultado encerrado en su bragueta bajo mis bragas.

Me agarro el trasero de manera descarada y apegaba más a su ingle. Estaba agitada y sentía la su respiración pesada y desigual a la vez. Nos besábamos con necesidad y la violencia era excesiva, yo tiraba de sus cabellos gimiendo cada que él me apretujaba los pechos. Estaba demasiado excitada, tanto que ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando él bajó el zipper en mi espalda hasta que sentí sus manos masculinas acariciándola haciendo que vestido callera hacia adelante justo hasta mi cintura.

-. Estas violando mis reglas.- le dije entre aquel beso fogoso que me estaba dando.

-. No…- besó mi clavícula desnuda. -. No te he quitado la ropa, solo la he cambiado de lugar y eso no va contra las reglas.- apretó mi pezón derecho sobre mi sostén de deportes sin copas. -. Cuando hicimos ese contrato verbal, mi pequeña niña has dejado mucho espacio a la interpretación.- me cargó y me acostó en el descanso del sofá.

Pude sentir como me alzaba hasta arribita del pecho el sostén de licra color negro dejando expuesto mi pecho de tamaño regular. Jugueteo con su pulgar sobre mi pezón derecho y yo jadeaba excitada. Cuando sentí su boca sobre ellos se me mojaron las bragas, me había metido en la boca del lobo y este lobo me sabia comer.

-. Volvamos a la igualdad de condiciones.- me dijo tras quitarme su corbata de los ojos y ponerse el de nuevo las gafas. -. No quiero perderme detalle de este cuerpecito.- me dijo al oído y tras eso volvió a besarme el pecho.

La sensación de su boca chupeteando mi pecho era gloriosa y podía sentir como la humedad en mi interior crecía. Le abrí la camisa en mi calentura palpando su pecho bien formado y sus brazos masculinos. Clave mi uñas en su espalda cada que me mordía.

-. ¡Uchiha san! ¿Por qué me hace cosas pervertidas?- le pregunté en nuestro juego.

-. ¡Oh cariño! Voy a hacerte ahora si un par de cositas pervertidas- sus manos se iban a aventurar a mis bragas.

-. ¡No!-chillé con una risita inocente. -. No lo hagas Uchiha san.-

-. ¿Por qué mi pequeña Sakura?- me pregunto volviendo a mi pecho.

-. Porque que me va a doler, mi mami dice que nadie debe tocarme allí.- esto era la mar de divertido y él sonrió.

-. En ese caso hagámosle caso a tu madre- me tocó por encima de las bragas y yo jadee dejándome hacer. Itachi se aflojó el pantalón dejando ver su potente erección en sus bóxers.-. Ven aquí.- me cargo de nuevo y me pasó sobre su ingle igual que antes. -. Ahora mi pequeñita puedes moverte aquí.- me dijo como si yo fuese una mocosa y no supiese que planeaba. -. Así le haremos caso a tu mami y sentirás muy rico como cuando te toco por encima.- yo le di un besito inocente en los labios.

Le montaba deliciosamente sin culpas ni remordimientos, él parecía complacido echado sobre el sofá jadeando y agarrándome el trasero con descaro. Mi vestido era un bollo sobre mi cintura y tenía los senos bamboleándose mientras me frotaba contra su erección atrapada en esos bóxers negros. Decidí jugar un poco haciendo mi papel de niña buena y pequeña preguntándole si era así como debía hacerlo, solo era juego. Yo era una persona seria y extremadamente adicta al trabajo, pero tampoco tenía un pelo de tonta y sabia bien el arte de complacer y complacerme, mi intención era solo jugar. Sin duda alguna me divertiría con él estos 5 días, después de todo había pasado tiempo sin tener un hombre calentándome algo más que el oído. Me aventure a torturarle con movimientos lentos que a mí me resultaban deliciosos y a él moreno tan dolorosos, Itachi se quejó con un par de jadeos.

-. Te has portado muy mal pequeña.- me dijo al oído mientras el mismo me estocaba aun con la ropa puesta y me pellizcaba uno de mis pechos de manera deliciosa. -. Debería castigarte a decir verdad.- me haló un poco el cabello intensificando todo lo que yo sentía. -. Y meterte esto entre las piernas.- le miré mal, no iba a soportar que rompiese mis reglas. -. Pero como soy un hombre tan bueno y bondadoso, sabré dejártela pasar esta vez y te castigare de una mejor manera.- le miré confundida.

Itachi me tomó por debajo de los hombros aun con el pecho descubierto y me cargó hasta su cama donde me arrojo con sumo cuidado, se puso sobre mi sin llegar a aplastarme y me beso de una manera tan erótica que pensé que moriría. Me amaso los pechos mientras me comía la boca y me mordisqueaba los labios.

-. Te vas a correr tan bueno que mañana te aseguro vas a quitar esa estúpida regla de la penetración, ya que solo nos quedan 5 minutos para que se cumpla el tiempo que me diste.- me dijo ronco. ¡Já! Sabía que eso lo había jodido.

El hombre de los ojos negros me abrió las piernas aun con las medias puestas, a Dios gracias que mi tanga era negra y no se veía tanto el hecho de que yo estaba supremamente húmeda. Me besó la piel libre de los muslos y la cara interna de estos haciendo enrojecer pensando que me haría un oral, cosa que es la mar de placentera pero que todavía me da bastante vergüenza y cuando me lo empiezan a hacer un poco de asco, pero él solo se ha detenido allí y me ha apartado un poco la tanga con los dedos exponiendo mi sexo a su vista. Enrojecí de vergüenza, menos mal que mis padres me había pagado ese tratamiento laser el año pasado.

-. Te voy a hacer tocar el cielo cariño.- cerré los ojos enseguida dispuesta a dejarme hacer. -. No cierres los ojos quiero verte disfrutar.- atrapó uno de mis pezones con su otra mano. -. Y no le digas a tu mami donde te voy a tocar.-

El muchacho abrió los labios de mi sexo pequeñito exponiendo mi clítoris. Repasó los dedos por la abertura y mojo un poco mi diminuto botón antes de proceder a frotarlo. Lo hacía en círculos y a veces lo alternaba con un movimiento de arriba abajo, haciéndome gemir alto. Itachi solo se reía complacido de su gran hazaña e intensificaba su frote para hacerme jadear más y más alto, le informé cuando sentía que el orgasmo se acercaba y él solo me torturo más hasta que sentí el escalofrió bajando por mi vientre, el entumecimiento en las piernas y el calor en la planta de los pies acompañado de un gemido sonoro cuando me deje ir. Mi pecho al descubierto subía y bajaba descontrolado y las piernas no me respondían.

-. Se acabo nuestra hora de juegos ¿Verdad que vas a quedarte un rato más?- estaba acomodado a mi lado con la camisa abierta y los pantalones desabrochados, podía ver a su erección asomarse envuelta en la tela de sus bóxers.

-. Solo tenía una hora libre, Hatake irá a despertarnos a las 3:30 a.m. para entrenar.- le dije algo más recuperada. Me senté sobre la cama y me acomodé el sostén de deporte. -. Tenemos audiencia mañana a las 10 a.m.- me puse los tacones.

-. Que pesado, podía haberlos despertado a las 7 a.m. y practicado, no es bueno dormir tan poco.- me dijo el muy descarado.

-. Descuida, soy de poco dormir. Sufro de insomnio.- le dije poniéndome ya el vestido. -. ¿Me ayudas?- él subió el zipper de mi vestido y me dio unos cuantos besos en la nuca.

-. Sr. Uchiha de verdad tengo que irme.- me giré para besarle de manera corta. -. Ese orgasmo fue más reparador que cualquier siesta, nos vemos mañana Itachi kun.- tomé mi blazer y mi cartera, comprobé en el espejo que no estaba hecha un lio y enseguida dejé la habitación.

Había sido una noche inigualable, y había sentido la falta que hace a veces tener un hombre sexualmente hablando. Sin embargo, el orgasmo me tenia de muy buen humor tanto que hasta podría ser buena gente con el pesado de Hatake cuando viniese a despertarnos y Sui quisiese partirle la cabeza o al menos eso creía hasta que lo vi parado en la puerta de mi habitación con cara de pocos amigos.

-. ¿Y tu donde se supone que estabas? Y no me salgas con que en el baño porque al baño no se va en tacones y con la cartera.- la mala leche floreció en mí enseguida.

-. Obvio que no estaba en el baño, Hatake.- le mire con odio. -. Tenía hambre y fui a comer, si no anduvieses pensando idioteces o creyendo que ando haciendo Dios sabe que cosas quizás te habrías tomado la molestia de leer la nota que le deje a Sui que estaba en Mac Donalds.- y si la nota existía y estaba sobre el tocador.

-. Por eso es que parecías una ballena…-dijo entre dientes mientras entrabamos al dormitorio a buscar a mi compañero.

Poco me importaba Hatake y sus idioteces, como les dije yo de tonta no tengo un pelo y sabía que podía demorarme más de la cuenta en la habitación de Itachi, así que había dejado todo fríamente preparado. Además, había algo en lo que mi nuevo amante se había equivocado la noche anterior cuando nos vimos en el pasillo: yo si sabia mentir y muy bien.

* * *

Un autor con reviews es un autor feliz.

Un autor feliz es un autor motivado,

un autor motivado es un autor inspirado.

¿Reviews? :3


	3. III

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes NO me pertenecen. Solo los utilizo sin un valor pecuniario para un mero desahogo mental. Por tanto, la historia y los hechos que se cuenten a continuación y me pertenecen en su **TOTALIDAD.**

**Notas del autor: **Esta historia me tiene loca, tanto que me han tenido hasta las 4 am trabajando en ella. Espero les guste este capítulo, que no se porque no me salen como quiero. Me pasó igual que en el pasado el lemmon no me llena del todo, lo siento bastante flojo. A ver si me reivindico en el próximo. Y para quienes se preguntaban si a Kakashi le gusta Sakura o algo así, la respuesta es no. Los personajes de este fanfic se inspiran en personas reales porque son los mismos de Désespéremént Vôtre que es mi autobiografía. Y gracias a Dios quien inspiró a Kakashi no siente nada por mi salvo odio y repulsión vayan a saber ustedes porque. En fin, mucha charla nos leemos en el próximo.

**Por cierto:** Aoi Hinamori si estás leyendo esto te informo que estas en el Rated M y no estás invitada a leerme: 1- Porque no tienes edad para leerlo. 2- Porque soy tú hermana mayor, soy 5 años mayor que tú y no tienes mi permiso. Así que ¡Largo!

**Advertencias:** Contenido para adultos. (18+)

* * *

**See U in NY.**

**Capítulo III**

**American Woman.**

**Nara_Suri.**

Podía sentir su mirada fija en mis nalgas, sobretodo porque esta falda pegada corte A blanca de rayas negras hasta la rodilla me daba una excelente retaguardia. Yo llevaba una blusa color carmín anudada al cuello y un blazer negro. Tenía mis amados tacones negros al igual que medias del mismo color, el cabello medio recogido dejando ver mis grandes ojos verdes y la nariz pequeña.

-. Por ello, su señoría considera esta representación, que los que la parte acusadora carece de un verdadero sustento factico y normativo que de valor a su argumentación. Con su venia la defensa, descansa.- me senté en nuestra mesa después de terminar.

-. Esta Corte deliberara durante 5 minutos, les pedimos a las partes y los demás presentes en esta sala, se retiren en ese lapso.- dijo el presidente de la Corte a lo que todos nos retiramos del salón.

Bebí un poco de agua y me senté en uno de los descansos de fuera de los salones. Suigetsu vino enseguida y se apoltronó a mi lado, me estaba muriendo de sueño dado que solo había dormido unas 4 horas desde que llegué de Japón y al parecer el cambio de horarios ya estaba haciendo estragos en mí.

-. Acabas de cometer el peor error del mundo.- Suspiré al oír al imbécil de mi _coach_ sermonearme. -. De todas las cosas que podías decir ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido? Fue demasiado agresivo, te viste como una autentica perra.- le miré mal con la botella de agua en la boca.

-. ¿¡Que!? ¡Pero si ha estado fantástica! ¡Eso era exactamente lo que había que hacer!- le gritó Suigetsu hastiado también.

-. Ya Sui seguro Kakashi sabe lo que dice y asumiré mi responsabilidad si algo pasa.- quería que se callase de verdad. Estire las piernas sobre el descanso, y le pedí a mi amigo un masaje. Ese perro de Hatake solo me agregaba más presión.

-. Mira Haruno esto…-el equipo londinense que había estado en nuestra audiencia se acercó a nosotros. -. Itachi…-saludo el peli plateado con gran amabilidad a lo que yo le mire hastiada volviendo a mi botella de agua.

-. Kakashi.- saludó el mirando el pequeño pedazo de piel expuesto de mis muslos con cierto disimulo.

-. ¡Son geniales!- gritó Alison emocionada saliendo de la distancia propia de los británicos.

-. ¿De verdad?- preguntó mi amigo en su táctica de ligue.

-. ¡De verdad! Al principio de la audiencia me estaba durmiendo, pero apenas comenzaron a hablar ustedes empecé a emocionarme.- decía ella con ese carita de muñequita haciendo parecer una niñita.

-. Luego ¡Bam! Sakura ha sacado su peor versión y les ha pateado el trasero en la contra argumentación.- completó Solomon emocionado.

-. Al menos les gustó, pensé que la había cagado.- dije en ingles sin reparos.

-. Realmente a nos impresiona mucho, nosotros no podemos utilizar así nuestras emociones.- me explicó el rubio.

-. Oh…-dije sin más.

-. Sin duda una carta muy bien jugada.- mi flamante Fiscal Uchiha hizo que se me iluminara el rostro. -. Nos veremos en semifinales.- me anunció.

-. ¿Tú crees?-preguntó el idiota de Hatake.

-. Por supuesto, parece que por fin hemos encontrado un adversario para el gran Solomon.- dijo aquel hombre palmeando la espalda del muchacho. -. Será una audiencia para alquilar balcón-

-. Siempre he estado orgulloso de ella, sabía que haría un gran papel.- tuve que morderme la lengua para no gritarle unas cuantas verdades al pelmazo de Hatake.

Al final nos terminaron llamando para dar la decisión, y para contribuir al odio que Hatake me profesa han alabado mi intervención e incluso después del veredicto el presidente de la Corte me ha dicho que estaba haciendo fuertes meritos al mejor orador, felicitando a Kakashi a quien le encanta echarse flores y decir que todo se lo debo a él. Al final le he dejado y he recogido mis cosas, de verdad que quería irme a dormir. El peli plateado nos dio la tarde libre pero esperaba aprovechar que mañana no teníamos audiencias para practicar ya que era seguro que iríamos a semifinales, Sui y yo íbamos a largarnos pero Solomon y Alison nos invitaron a comer. Yo he declinado arguyendo que realmente necesitaba dormir, por lo que me he cambiado los tacones a unas _flats_ y me he echado a caminar. A mitad del camino he sacado mi cajetilla y me he fumado un cigarro buscando relajarme.

-. Debes dejar ese horrible vicio.- podría reconocer esa voz en cualquier parte.

-. No es un vicio, aun puedo controlarlo.- le dije.

-. Has estado magnifica, no sabía que fueses tan buena.- tenía las manos en los bolsillos engalanado en un traje con corbata.

-. ¿Esperaba solo una cara bonita? Tengo más ovarios y menos escrúpulos de los que cree.- le reté.

-. Estudias en la mejor universidad de Japón, tienes que ser realmente buena para representarlos en una competencia como esta.- intentó calmar los ánimos. -. Y me consta tu falta de escrúpulos, eres realmente una perra cuando te lo propones.- nos sentamos en una banca en la zona de fumadores. -. Esta madrugada…por ejemplo.- su tono se hizo sensual.

-. ¿Por qué he sido una perra Uchiha san?- exhale mi humo en dirección contraria a él. -. ¿Por qué no le deje meterme la polla o porque le dejé empalmado?- le dije insinuante a lo que Itachi buscó besarme, yo solo le rechace.

-. Por ambas...- confesó. -. Te veo tensa ¿Tienes ganas de relajarte en la 301?- preguntó con descaro. -. No sabes cómo me tiene esa faldita.- susurró a mi oído.

-. Lamento no poder aceptar, el cambio de horario me tiene muerta de sueño.- bostecé.

-. Que lastima, estando este lado de la universidad tan solo.- realmente no había nadie y el pasillo a unos cuantos metros parecía desértico. -. Se me está ocurriendo una buena idea para que duermas totalmente relajada.- amagaba con besarme, ahora que yo había dejado de fumar y estábamos frente a frente.

-. Interesante…- le dije. -. Si no requiere mucho esfuerzo de mi parte podríamos intentar.- le tomé de la corbata y le daba cortos besos.

-. Vale…- sentí sus dedos caminado por mi muslo derecho cubierto por mis medias. -. Tú solo relájate, yo me encargo del resto.- cerré los ojos y él me besaba para asegurarse que no me durmiese. Sentí sus dedos ya en la piel desnuda de mis piernas camino a mis braguitas de algodón negro. Empecé a sentirme caliente y el moreno a besarme con la lengua ávida logrando encender el deseo pese a mis terribles ganas de dormir.

Recordé nuestra noche anterior y sin duda mi cuerpo empezó a calentarse, Itachi era un maestro en el arte de besar haciéndote lubricar sin mucho lio. Yo sabía a dónde iba todo esto pero me importaba una mierda, la idea de estar en publicó me excitaba, el Uchiha hizo a un lado el elástico de mis pequeñas braguitas.

-. Señor Uchiha ¿Va a hacerme cosas pervertidas de nuevo?- le pregunté inocente.

-. Te va a gustar.- sentía mi centro palpitar. -. Déjate hacer. Un buen masaje es lo que necesitas.-

Sus dedos se deslizaron hacia mi sexo sin mayor ápice de temor. Estaba húmeda de tanto recordar y también por sus calientes besos, que sus dedos se deslizaban sin problemas. Empezó con un movimiento a lo largo de mi abertura, para concentrarse luego en mi clítoris haciéndome jadear.

-. Uchiha san.- dije jadeante entre nuestros besos. -. Más fuerte por favor.- él me complacía con más presión en mi pequeño botón pero cuando sentía que llegaría paraba. -. Uchiha san por favor…- le rogaba yo para que me dejase correr, pero él hacía caso omiso.

Sin previo aviso me introdujo uno de sus dedos sin dejar de estimular mi clítoris, yo le miré embelesada gimiendo bajo mientras él me quedaba viendo con perversión y diversión a través de sus lentes. Moví la cadera ligeramente buscando mas fricción a lo que él correspondió introduciendo otro de sus dedos moviéndolos rítmicamente en mi interior. Me permití rememoran cuando mi antiguo novio del instituto Sasuke Uchiha me hizo aquello por primera vez mientras nos manoseábamos en su auto frente a las playas de Konoha haciendo que me pusiese mas y mas caliente.

-. Te dije que te dejes hacer- frotó mi clítoris con fuerza. -. No tienes que moverte, yo te daré todo el placer que quieras.- lo sentía cerca.

-. Hazme correr Uchiha san, ya no puedo más.- le supliqué.

Itachi cumplió mis deseos tocando en aquella pared tan sensible dentro de mi canal y frotándome mi pequeño botón a vez. Me vine en un gemido ahogado por un beso exigente, a lo que después él se quedo un rato en mi interior disfrutando las contracciones de mi vagina, prueba irrefutable de aquel gran orgasmo. Cuando los sacó, yo volví en mí.

-. Creo que me merezco un premio.- me dijo besuqueándome el lóbulo de la oreja.

-. Ujumm.- dije aun con los ojos cerrados. -. Pensare en algo para esta noche ¿Iras a la fiesta?- le pregunté.

-. No lo sé, los chicos mañana tienen audiencia y tú los has puesto realmente nerviosos.- me confesó. -. Quieren practicar.-

-. Vamos, solo un par de horas. Déjalos dormir.- le bromee.

-. Solo si dejas que no te deje dormir a ti.- me besó entre el cuello y la oreja.

-. Ve a la fiesta y veremos que hacer al respecto.- me puse en píe con las piernas algo adormiladas. -. Gracias por el masaje, ha estado exquisito.- acto seguido, me fui a mi cuarto.

Ni siquiera me puse un pijama y a duras penas me saqué las _flats_. Estaba tan cansada que me quede dormida en el acto y solo desperté cuando Sui me ha llamado al parecer Hatake estaba preguntando por mi persona.

-. ¿Te sientes mal?- me preguntó mi amigo tocándome el cabello con delicadeza.

-. ¿Ah qué?- me sentía aun algo adormilada.

-. Kakashi me andaba preguntando por ti, que si te sientes bien.-

-. Me estoy cagando de sueño.- dije con mala leche. -. ¿De cuando acá a ese cabrón le interesa si morí?- le pregunte.

-. Desde que te has convertido en su boleto para ganar esta competencia, la gente esta no hace más que hablar de la audiencia.-me explicó.

-. Parece que tendremos bastante público si pasamos a las semifinales.- me refregaba los ojos y busque mi medicación. -. ¿Qué hora es?-

-. Van a ser las 7 pm- me dijo mi amigo. -. ¿No vas a ir a la fiesta verdad?- me preguntó.

-. Sueñas…-le dije. -. Tengo un asuntico que ir a resolver.-

-. Me imagino que es el mismo asuntico por el que andabas fuera a las 3 am. Si te ibas a ir a coger al menos avísame para cubrirte con Kakashi.-

-. Mira nada más que mente que tienes- empecé a rebuscar en mi maleta el arma mortal. -. ¿Por qué nadie puede creer que estaba en _Mc Donalds_?- le pregunté.

-. Porque ese cuento se lo comerá Hatake pero yo ni mierda, tu viejito te estaba desnudando con los ojos en plena audiencia.- dio una risilla y busco ropa en su maleta. -. Pero dime que asuntos vas a resolver si los británicos no van a ir a la integración, tienen audiencia mañana.-

-. Pues en ese caso pobre de ti.- me encogí de hombros. -. Porque a diferencia tuya yo no me tiro críos que mañana tienen audiencia, yo me follo a su entrenador y ese no tiene que quedarse estudiando.- acto seguido me fui al baño.

Tomé una ducha rápida, para despejarme la cabeza y quitarme el sueño. Decidí cambiarme en el cuarto dado que sabía que Sui se metería a bañar y se demoraría horas, quería verme perfecta. Apenas el muchacho de cabellos blancos salió del cuarto, busque mi _ipad_ para conectarme a_ facebook_ y para hacer algunas averiguaciones. Mi querido fiscal por supuesto estaba allí.

-. ¿Ira esta noche o me dejara sola en la fiesta?- le pregunté.

-. Iré un rato, solo por complacerte.- contestó en el acto.

-. Tengo planes para usted, deje que los chicos duerman temprano.-

-. ¿Qué clase de planes?-

-. Planes.- le escribí después de ponerme la tanga pequeñita color rojo.

-. Motívame pequeña.- sonreí mientras me pegaba los adhesivos para cubrir mis pezones. La idea de mandarle una fotito pervertida me hizo eco un rato, pero uno siempre debe dejar a la imaginación. Fotografié el vestido con el _ipad_.

-. ¿Suficiente para usted?-

-. Que blusa tan escotada.- eso me hizo gracia.

-. Es un vestido.- le corregí.

-. …- me escribió. -. Iré a la fiesta, espero pienses en mi premio-

-. Tranquilo ya pensé en ello.- dicho esto me desconecte.

Mi vestido era rojo era bastante corto la verdad pero a diferencia de la Coreana zorra que se quería follar a mi adorado fiscal yo no me veía vulgar sino condenadamente sexy. Tenía toda la espalda descubierta y el escote de enfrente era drapeado mostrando solo el hueso de mi esternón. Desde que perdí peso mis pechos habían dejado de ser tan voluminosos, sin embargo actualmente tenían un buen tamaño. Me ahumé los ojos para verme un poco más misteriosa y decidí ondularme el cabello, justo cuando iba por la mitad Sui regresó ya vestido.

-. ¡Sakura Haruno!- me gritó. -. Así no vas a salir a la calle.- me dijo tajante. -. Ese tipo te va a violar si te ve.-

-. Esa es la idea.- le bromee.

-. Joder ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con mi amiga?- me dijo en mal chiste. -. ¿Quieres beber algo guapa?-

-. Que gracioso…-dijo haciéndole una mueca siguiendo con mi faena de ondularme el cabello.

-. Yo sé de alguien que si se va a morir y no es tu vegete precisamente.- solamente oí el sonido de la cámara de su teléfono. -. Vamos a ver que dice tu enano.-

-. No invoques a la mala hora.- le dije. -. No he querido ni usar mi celular, no tengo ganas de nada que se relacione con Sai así que déjalo.-

-. Ya…entonces solamente te dedicaras a revivir pasiones con su londinense.- farfullo.

-. Vete al demonio Sui.- me acomodé la melena y le mire de frente, ya totalmente arreglada. -. ¿Y bien?-le pregunté.

-. Ponte el abrigo antes de que empiece a pensar en ti de maneras no tan decorosas.-

-. Cerdo…- me di vuelta a buscar un polvo bronceador para echarme en el pecho y las piernas.

Yo iba a ponerme un blazer negro, pero Suigetsu la ha montado como si fuese un escolar para que me pusiese un gabán color negro que he terminado aceptando para que dejase de joder. Iríamos a un club nocturno donde había una integración, hemos terminado siendo escoltados por el imbécil de nuestro entrenador. Yo ni le he dirigido la palabra en todo el camino y al fin habíamos llegado.

La fiesta estaba ya armada pese a que solo eran alrededor de las 9 p.m. decidimos sentarnos con los Coreanos ya que yo era buena amiga de ellos y nunca me dejaban pagar nada, eso claro en ningún momento me había quitado el gabán. Hasta que mi amigo Song-joo me ha pedido bailar y ante la boca abierta de todos los presentes me quite el abrigo y me dirigí a la pista.

-. Sakura, Sakura ¿Porque te habías dejado engordar? Pareces un ángel de victoria.- me decía mi amigo algo acaramelándote, lo que no me gustaba porque mi amiga Jung-suh estaba muerta con él.

-. Lo que pasa es que me conocieron en un momento difícil.- le expliqué. -. Cuando nos conocimos en el intercontinental me habían roto el corazón, el helado de Oreos era mi único amigo.-

-. Pues te cuento que ese tipo se debe estar mordiendo los codos, yo con una mujer como tú me caso.- sonreí nerviosa porque de verdad no quería lio. Afortunadamente mi ángel de la guarda ha venido a salvarme.

-. Se acabo tu tiempo Corea, deja que los japoneses te enseñen como se baila de verdad.- Oh Sui yo por eso lo adoro.

Bailamos un rato y nos tomamos unas fotos, mi amiga Jung-suh me molestaba diciéndole que cuanta plata era que me había metido en cirugías porque parecía una muñeca. La verdad era que había perdido 20 kilos desde el pasado concurso pero yo tampoco me sentía una diosa, al menos no hasta que vi la mirada penetrante del Uchiha sobre mí cuando dos de los coreanos bailaban a mi lado bastantes pegados. Itachi se dirigió a la barra a por una cerveza, enseguida la perra coreana de Han Yoori le abordó.

Hice caso omiso y seguí bailando, ahora de manera más sensual mientras le miraba. Itachi me miraba entre furioso y excitado haciéndome eso bastante gracia. Decidí ir por un trago al ya no soportar más a esa ofrecida intentando ligarse de manera infructuosa.

-. Un Tom Collins.- le pedí al barman.

-. De verdad no estoy de humor para bailar- le decía él.

-. Pero…-

-. Lo hago terrible, tengo dos pies izquierdos.- eso no era mentira Itachi bailaba de pena. -. Ahorita más tarde prometo bailar contigo.- revolví mi trago haciendo tiempo.

-. Vale…-dijo no muy convencida y se fue hacia la pista de baile buscando víctima.

-. Los menores de edad no beben alcohol.- me arrebato el coctel de las manos.

-. Ahora si le interesa mi edad, mientras anoche me ofrecía vino.-

-. Solo era un aperitivo.- me dijo ronco al oído después de beber un poco de mi trago.

-. Vamos a bailar.- le dije.

-. A donde tú quieras- dijo él. ¡Toma eso Han Yoori!

La música era rápida sensual y daba pie a bailar pegados. Nadie tendría porque olerse que entre este guapo entrenador y esta participante había una relación clandestina. Podía sentirle en toda su virilidad contra la parte baja de mi espalda.

-. ¿Qué has pensado de mi premio?- preguntó bajito.

-. Tranquilo señor Uchiha, no coma ansias.- le dije. -. Esta nena lo sabrá recompensar.- me di vuelta y sentí su erección quemarme en el vientre.

-. Me tienes loco Sakura.- intentó besarme pero no lo deje.

-. No, no, no.- le dije cantadito. -. Sal del club, nos vemos afuera en 5 minutos.-

Me puse a bailar con Sui y le dije que saldría con Itachi para que me cubriese y no se preocupase. Me puse el gabán y tome la cartera aprovechando la ausencia de mis amigos los coreanos y salí con disimulo. Afuera él me esperaba tan galante como siempre. Me besó en el acto con pasión contenida y sin nada de pudor.

-. ¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó.

-. Un par de cuadras más abajo, iremos por tu premio.- le anuncié. El moreno se sonrió complacido.

Llegamos al local adornado con luces de neón y una fachita de que era un bar de fulanas, él parecía confundido ante el lugar escogido por mí para su premio pero no se atrevía a preguntar nada. Le tomé de la mano y lo guié hasta una de las mesas donde pedí una cubata para ambos. El fiscal seguía sin habla a lo que yo me quite el abrigo.

-. ¿Exactamente que hacemos aquí?- una rubia de pechos generosos entró en escena a desnudarse.

-. Venimos por su premio.- dije inocente.

-. No sabía que te gustasen este tipo de lugares o bueno los tríos.- me dijo.

-. Oh no… no me gusta compartir Uchiha san. Vinimos aquí a que yo le diese un premio.- bebí un poco de la cubata para darme algo de valor.

-. ¿Y…que es el premio?- preguntó seductor pasando su índice por mi esternón.

-. Sígueme…-le indique.

Caminamos tomados de la mano a una salita privada, no había mucho salvo un sofá en cuero y una barra americana. Le dije que se sentase y disfrutase del show, esto sería para recordar.

-. Antes que nada mis reglas de la noche.- le dije apoyada contra el tubo.

-. Soy todo oídos.-

-. Esta noche tampoco podrás penetrarme, al menos no con tu pene.- le dije. -. No puedes tocarme mientras bailo, solo disfrutaras dado que este es tu regalo.- dije dulcemente. -. Puedes poner un par de reglas solo por hoy-

-. Ya me estas tuteando, eso es un avance.- se sonrió. -. ¿Puedo quitar tu regla de la penetración? Tengo unas ganas de cogerte desde que te vi.- lo decía sin tapujos. Yo negué con la cabeza y el pareció frustrado. -. Quítate la ropa lento antes de bailar en el caño.- me pareció una idea muy sexy. -. Terminaremos nuestra noche de juegos en la 301.- no entendí su regla pero me pareció divertido, ese hombre me ponía muy cachonda.

Me puse a horcajas sobre el contorneándome de manera sensual mientras alzaba un poco mi faldita pegada dejándole ver el inicio de la brasilera roja. Él se veía excitado y yo subía cada vez más vestido incitándolo, me lo saqué todo al poco rato quedando vestida solo con los tacones y las braguitas, iba a pararme al caño pero Itachi me retuvo agarrándome la cadera.

-. Yo dije que te quitaras la ropa.- deslizó sus dedos bajo mis bragas. -. Y esto es ropa.-

-. ¿Qué le dije sobre tocarme?-

-. Solo quiero ayudarte.- me frotó de manera deliciosa y yo me deje hacer ronroneando excitada. Me bajó la brasilera con los dientes. -. Esto también tiene que irse.- me despegó los adhesivos de los pezones con cuidado y les dio un par de chupadas a cada uno para "apaciguar el dolor".

Estando ya desnuda me puse en pie y él me dio una nalgada al dirigirme a la barra americana. Sin duda alguna volver a practicar _Pole dance_ este año fue una excelente decisión: me había ayudado en mi pérdida de peso, me había tonificado, había recuperado mi autoestima y ahora me haría volver loco a este hombre. Yo me moví sensual dando algunos giros en tubo a la par que él me decía cosas calientes cada que veía mi sexo abrirse ante los movimientos o mis senos rebotar. Le anime a echarse una paja ante mi vista contribuyendo a un ambiente totalmente desinhibido, Itachi se la sacó totalmente dura y se la cascó sin tapujos. El moreno estaba a 100 dándose con toda que se ha corrido abundantemente, yo he parado con mis giros totalmente húmeda apoltronándome a su lado. Donde he tomado la cartera y le he ofrecido unos _Kleenex_.

-. Excelente regalo.- se aventuro a besarme después de limpiarse.

-. Qué bueno que te gustó.- dije gustosa.

-. Iré a pedir un taxi fuera en lo que te vistes.- eso me enfrió un poco. -. No te desanimes, iremos a nuestra habitación favorita mi pequeña stripper.- me dijo. -. Vístete…- dijo con mis bragas en la mano. -. Esta preciosidad viene conmigo.- dijo metiéndoselas en el bolsillo de los pantalones de mezclilla. Itachi se llevó mi bolso para ir apurándonos y salí enseguida.

Me vestí sin apuros, algo avergonzada por no tener bragas. Nunca había hecho una locura como esta, así que antes que la adrenalina saliese de mí y me hiciese arrepentirme. Le encontré en la barra con otra cerveza, a lo que me dijo que nuestro taxi nos esperaba. Nos besamos un poco dentro del taxi y nos manoseamos sin tregua, tanto que creo llevábamos al pobre taxista un poco nervioso. La idea no me avergonzaba, de hecho hasta me excitaba el que el taxista mirase por el retrovisor como quien no quiere la cosa para ver cómo nos la estábamos montando, creo que tengo una vena voyerista. Nos bajamos en la universidad a toda carrera y llegamos a la habitación en tiempo record.

No había cerrado todavía él la puerta cuando ya teníamos las manos el uno en el otro. Nos sacamos la ropa rápido y sin mucha ceremonia. Lo mío era solo el gabán y el vestido e Itachi se deshizo de su jersey, su camisa, pantalones y bóxers en nada, teníamos la prisa de dos amantes clandestinos sin más que un par de minutos para amarse. Podía sentir su boca devorando mis pechos con violencia y yo enterrando mis uñas en su espalda amplia. Piel contra piel, completamente desnudos. Sintiendo su hombría casi en mi ombligo mientras me atacaba el cuello. Yo me contornee buscando roce.

-. Joder.- mascullo excitado. -. ¿Por qué pusiste esa jodida regla?- me preguntó. -. Me tienes loco niña traviesa.- dijo recordando nuestro jueguito mientras nos manoseábamos sin tregua. -. ¿No puedes ver que me estoy muriendo por follarte?- me preguntó.

Éramos un lio de piernas y brazos, de caricias violentas y atropelladas. Itachi alcanzó una de las almohadas y en nuestro revoltijo de anatomías se las arregló para ponerla debajo de mi cadera. Mi pelvis ahora más elevada se friccionaba deliciosamente contra una de sus piernas.

-. Abre las piernas.- me dijo entre beso, lo que me bajo la calentura enseguida. -. No seas tonta no voy a romper tu jodida regla.- eso me tranquilizó. Yo le deje ver mi sexo húmedo y mi clítoris erecto después de eso. -. Eso, buena chica…-jugueteo con uno de esos dedos en mi interior. -. Te voy a hacer desear nunca haber puesto esa regla.- me dijo al oído.

Itachi se quitó las gafas antes de enterrar su cabeza entre mis piernas. Juro que morí de vergüenza cuando sentí su lengua y sus labios atacando mi centro sin contemplación, pero mi pena se bajo enseguida cuando sentía esos tironcitos deliciosos haciéndome gemir tan placenteramente que me hacia pedir más. Tanto que le jalaba el cabello en mi calentura buscando que me lo hiciese más fuerte, estaba como una moto y no tarde en correrme. Él salió de entre mis piernas y volvió a ponerse sus lentes.

-. ¿Derogamos la norma entonces?- preguntó.

-. No…-dije aun agitada. -. La norma sigue vigente abogado- tenia la mano en la frente y podía sentir mi pecho subir y bajar.

-. Podría tratar de convencerte…-

-. No…-le dije. -. Esta noche se ha cerrado ya la sesión, son casi las 2 a.m. y tus chicos querrán entrenar. Así que empieza a vestirte. No querrás que Solomon te interrumpa la faena como la última vez en Kyoto cuando te estabas follando a una de las fulanas que teníamos por organizadoras.- rebusque mi vestido en el suelo.

-. Hmp…- me dijo sin más.

-. No te enojes.- le dije al oído ya con los tacones puestos. -. Mañana es mi día libre, y sus audiencia es a las 8 a.m.- le dije dándole besitos en el lóbulo y tocándole el abdomen. -. Puedes dormir un ratito y podemos almorzar juntos en algún _Mall_ como en Kyoto, quizás me compre una sorpresita.- dicho esto cogí mi cartera y el gabán.

Estar desnudos dando rienda suelta a nuestras emociones fue sin duda una sensación exquisita, como también lo fueron sus caricias furtivas ante la vista de un extraño y sus dedos en mi intimidad a plena luz del día cuando alguien podía vernos. Itachi Uchiha tenía experiencia, y me lo estaba haciendo saber. Sin duda alguna, fue un día provechoso, tanto que apenas me metí en la cama después de ponerme el pijama he quedado noqueada.

* * *

Un autor con reviews es un autor feliz.

Un autor feliz es un autor motivado,

un autor motivado es un autor inspirado.

¿Reviews? :3


	4. IV

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes No me pertenecen. Solo los utilizo sin un valor pecuniario para un mero desahogo mental. Por tanto, la historia y los hechos que se cuenten a continuación me pertenecen en su TOTALIDAD.

**Notas del Autor:** vale se que ha pasado tiempo y voy al atrasado con las publicaciones, pero es que recién me estoy acostumbrando al cambio de Windows a Mac ademas que ya he entrado a la universidad y eso me tiene muy liada. Un capítulo bastante sexoso como nunca, que puede dar algunas luces para deséspérément votre y que le hizo Sai a Sakura, y que pasó antes de venir a Nueva York. Ya solo nos quedan 2 capítulos así que ojalá lo disfruten, aunque creo que se me fue bastante la mano.

**Por cierto:** Aoi Hinamori si estás leyendo esto te informo que estas en el Rated M y no estás invitada a leerme: 1- Porque no tienes edad para leerlo. 2- Porque soy tú hermana mayor, soy 5 años mayor que tú y no tienes mi permiso. Así que ¡Largo!  
**Advertencias:** Contenido para adultos. (18+)

* * *

**See U in NY.**

**Capítulo IV**

**I Can't Get No (Satisfaction).**

**Nara_Suri.**

_29 de mayo de 2013_,

Cuando me desperté ya era muy tarde para ir a ver la audiencia de los chicos de Itachi, supuse que Sui había ido porque vi su cama vacía al despertar, así que ya me contaría él los detalles. Me dedique siendo eso de las 10 a.m. ha echar flojera en la cama y al aburrirme un poco he buscado mi ipad para hablar con mis amigas.  
Sólo Tenten estaba conectada quien ya estaba de vacaciones, puesto que su cutre escuela de cine en Kyoto ya había finalizado clases y ahora mismo se encontraba en Tokio en casa de sus padres probablemente echando flojera también o viendo alguna serie de anime.

-. Sakura Haruno- me escribió por el iMesage desde su ipad. Enseguida recibí su solicitud por el FaceTime para hacer video llamada. -. Tú, perra mala amiga ¿por qué demonios no nos has llamado ni nada? La pobre Hinata ha pasado todas estas noches pegada a su Skype esperando a ver sí te dignas a aparecer.- estaba indignada agitando los brazos enérgicamente como siempre lo hacia.

-. Ya sabéis como soy cuando empiezan los concursos, me desconecto del mundo real-

-. Pues vale, deja de hacerte la santa y escupe ¿lo has visto? ¿Os habéis liado?- estaba impaciente por saber, me imagino que Hinata estaba de la misma manera; aún que bueno a esta hora la pobre chica de ojos perla debía estar en algún parcial. Gracias a Dios yo los había rendido antes de venirme al concurso.

-. Si lo he visto- le dije con una risita. -. Y vaya que le he visto-

-. ¡Eres la zorra más grande del mundo! ¿Habéis follado?-

-. No sé...- dije como una niña pequeña molestándole.

-. Sakura...-

-. Follar lo que se dice follar... no-

-. ¿Luego? ¿Qué piensas de la vida mujer? No seas cuadrada y deja de darle largos- me decía animada por el video llamada.

-. Me lo pensare.- le dije. -. Pero cuéntame ¿cómo va todo en Tokio?-

-. Fui a la universidad hace dos días- se escondió entre sus brazos antes de decir lo siguiente. -. Le he vuelto a ver, y...no puedo volver a irme de Tokio, voy a volver a derecho- le di una sonrisa, nunca había estado de acuerdo con que se fuese a estudiar cine a Kyoto. -. Y no sabes...fue terrible volver a ver ese cabello y ese culo. Me estoy volviendo lesbiana, justo cuando pensaba que ya al fin había definido mi sexualidad-me hablaba como una niña pequeña. -. Jodida Kirino y sus feromonas.- hizo un puchero.

-. Bueno Ten ya sabéis que Hinata y yo siempre te querremos seas lesbiana, bisexual, transexual o heterosexual-

-. He visto a tu hombre también, me ha preguntado por ti- mire hacia la pared buscando calmarme, no era el momento de pensar en Saito Kinomoto. -. ¿Desde cuándo sois tan amigos?-me pregunto. -. Me ha dicho con esa vocecita de pito "Tenten ¿has sabido algo de Sakura? La he llamado a su móvil y no contesta, me sale en buzón. Hinata me dijo que tiene roaming activado, ¿es verdad que se quedara en USA para el curso de verano? De verdad necesito hablar necesito hablar con ella"-me cagué de la risa con su imitación.

-. No tengo interés en hablar con él, ya todo lo hemos hablado antes de que me viniese a Nueva York y si te vuelve a preguntar dile que no sabes nada de mí y extiéndele por favor el mensaje a Hinata- dije tajantemente mientras entraba a Facebook.

-. Mierda...- ella se sobresaltado. -. ¿Qué mierda hiciste antes de irte de Japón?-me gritaba zarandeando su ipad.

-. Ponerme los pantalones y acabar con esto de una buena vez. Me canse de esta historia, me harte de sufrir por alguien que no me quiere, me aburrí de destruirme a mí misma por querer ser desesperadamente suya. Le puse punto final a las cosas y ya, que piense lo que quiera no volveré a verle la cara en tres meses.- no quería ahondar en detalles ni quería ponerme a llorar, y algo en mi Facebook no me dejaría hacerlo. -. En fin, Ten hablamos más tarde debo irme a bañar Hatake perro estreñido Kakashi solicita mi presencia.-

-. ¡Oh no! ¡Sakura Haruno! He visto esa mirada antes ¿Es él verdad? ¿Te vas a ir a follar con él? ¡Serás zorra!- me decía.

-. No se sí a follar, más tarde te cuento- dicho esto le colgué en el FaceTime.

Una idea traviesa me vino a la mente al verle conectado, él no me había hablado me imagino porque no en las audiencia no está permitido usar los teléfonos. Sería mi pequeña travesura.

-. ¿Cómo os va en la audiencia?-le pregunte en inglés.

-. Esta por acabar, ha sido una paliza monumental la que le hemos dado al esquivo filipino-

-. ¿Te vas a dormir entonces después de la audiencia?-

-. No traigo sueño ¿quieres hacer algo?- eso sonó a insinuación.

-. Podemos turistear, quiero conocer un poco la ciudad y salir del ojo vigilante de Hatake- le escribí. -. ¿Te animas a ir conmigo?-

-. Ya van a deliberar ¿estas lista en 15 minutos?- hablábamos ya en japonés, al parecer a él le molaba la idea de practicarlo conmigo.

-. Nos vemos en la zona de fumadores de ayer-

-. Ok-

Tome algo de aire antes de apagar el ipad. Opte por escoger un short de mezclilla corto y una musculosa color crema, me puse unas sandalias color camel con un bolso pequeño del mismo color. Después de bañarme, me hice uno de mis moños desaliñados y me puse algo de maquillaje sin exagerar. Me veía guapa pero ni sombra de la vampiresa de anoche, de hecho me veía con menos edad de la que realmente tengo, lo cual es bastante divertido porque toda mi vida había sido al revés. En estos momentos si alguien me viese por la calle me podría máximo unos 17 años cuando yo en menos de un mes cumpliría los 20.

Él me estaba esperando cuando yo llegue al lugar acordado. Itachi me miro divertido y yo le miré confundida, el muy idiota aún iba vestido de traje como un alto ejecutivo. Si íbamos a turistear así podrían meterlo preso o bueno en el menor de los casos cualquiera podría pensar que era mi padre.

-. No quería llegar tarde- se encogió de hombros. El traje le hace lucir como un treintón cuando el cumplirá 29 este año.

-. Pues a mí parece que lo que querías era una excusa para llevarme a tu habitación. Vamos, no voy a salir contigo vestido así.- le dije mientras una idea maliciosa se formaba en mi cabeza, ya era hora de que le devolviese un par de orgasmos regalados a mi amado fiscal.

Estaba medio paranoica porque no quería que nadie me viese entrando a su habitación. Después de pasar rápidamente, me apoltrone en el sofá y le pedí que cerrase con llave al igual que las persianas. Lo menos que quería ahora era un escándalo por estar en la habitación de este hombre. Itachi solo sonreía divertido ante mi paranoia y le complacía. Se quitó el blazer del traje y se puso a rebuscar en su maleta algo que ponerse.

-. Déjame ayudarte- le dije divertida, el moreno asintió y yo he empezado a rebuscar en su meticulosamente ordenada maleta algo para que se pusiese. -. Ponte esto- dije sacando unos vaqueros y una camiseta color crema estampada, joder que hasta combinaríamos. El hombre ojos oscuros me abrazo por la espalda y me besuqueo el cuello.

-. Vaya, hasta hoy la única mujer que me sacaba la ropa era mi madre-era seguramente un chiste de esos malos que solo él sabe hacer, a decir verdad no comparto para nada el sentido del humor de los británicos. Sin embargo, sus besos en la oreja me estaba a dando algunas ideas. Él me soltó para tomar su ropa e irse a cambiar al baño, pero antes de que se largase le he tomado de la corbata y le he traído hacia mí para que me besase.

Nos caímos en la cama al yo no poder con el peso de ese hombre corpulento y de dos metros de altura, eso sin dejar de besarnos con el mismo ahínco y la misma pasión. Desaté el nudo de mi prenda favorita de vestir masculina y la arroje a Dios sabe dónde para seguir desvistiendo al honorable fiscal londinense. Con algo de torpeza le he soltado los botones y he quedado con su ayuda encima de él para seguir con mi nueva tarea de desvestirle. Itachi me sacó la musculosa de un solo tirón y la puso junto a su corbata dejando ver mi sujetador de encaje sin varillas, fue allí cuando el moreno entré un beso fogoso y otro se ha quedado sentado en la cama y me ha puesto a horcajadas sobre su pelvis.

Logre abrirle la camisa mientras él me torturaba el cuello y la clavícula, dejándome ver ese abdomen bien formado y esos brazos de hombre que yo había acariciado la noche anterior en esta misma cama. El fiscal decidió meter su mano bajo los encajes para enredar sus dedos en mis pezones hinchados de excitación retorciéndolos sin tregua haciéndome gemir excitada. Yo me restregué contra su ingle sintiendo bajo de mí su hinchada anatomía aún cubierta por sus pantalones de vestir, eso lo volvía loco y yo lo sabía. El Uchiha me sobo los pechos con pasmosa morbosidad y chupeteo mis pezones de manera exquisita después de levantar un poco mi sujetador, también podía sentir como sus manos traviesas desabrochaban el botón de mis pantaloncitos de mezclilla y como abrían el zipper de los mismos buscando mi intimidad. Le tome la cara entre mis manos para besarle de manera exigente mientras mis pequeñas redondeces se pegaban después de tanto manoseo a su torso de hombre que yo me moría por explorar.

Las últimas dos noches solo se había tratado de mí: mis reglas, mis deseos y mi placer. El único orgasmo que le había dejado tener fue el de anoche mientras me veía bailar en aquella barra americana desnuda para su gusto y deleite, y yo de manera cordial le había incitado y dado vía libre a que el mismo se satisficiera, lo cual resultaba bastante divertido porque Itachi Uchiha no me parece el tipo de hombres que recurra a esas prácticas a menudo, siendo que es lo suficientemente atractivo, encantador e inteligente para encontrar a cualquier mujer que complazca sus deseos. Así que ahora había llegado el momento de devolverle un poco el placer que él me proporcionaba y yo misma hacerle saber cómo es son los favores de las niñas buenas, que él a puntade excelentes orgasmos se había ganado a pulso.

Itachi me saco de mis pensamientos lascivos relacionados sobre cómo podría darle yo placer, cuando después de bajar de un tirón mi short y mis bragas de encaje rebusco entre mi sexo mi pequeño clítoris. Me aferre a sus hombros mientras el consentía mi pequeño botoncito dándole algo de cariño con su índice, a lo que yo me estremecía buscando una mayor fricción que me hiciese tocar el cielo.

-. Vamos cariño déjate ir.- ¿Que me dejase ir? Era él quien se divertía haciéndome buscar sus dedos para lograr mi orgasmo.

-. Hazme...hazme correr.- le pedía ahogada en un lamento placentero mientras el enredaba sus dedos en mi erecto botón. Le volví a besar tratando de acallar mis jadeos dado que estaba tan ruidosa que alguien podría oírnos.

Sentí toda mi columna arquearse y tiré la cabeza hacia atrás mientras convulsionaba presa de mi orgasmo, exponiéndole mi pelvis para sentir ese toque caliente que me había llevado a él. Itachi me chupaba los senos como si fuese un niño de brazo cuando por fin volví en mí. Me tiró sobre la cama poniéndose encima aun vestido de la cintura para abajo.

-. Has sido una niña muy traviesa.- me dijo volviendo a entrar en nuestro extraño juego erótico sobre el hombre mayor y la pequeña infante. -. Debería darte un castigo.-

-. Uchiha san... pero yo prometo que seré un niña buena- dije con inocencia fingida mientras el mordisqueaba mis pechos y se divertía con ello.

-. Tengo ganas de follarte...- me dijo ronco al oído sintiendo su potente erección sobre mi vientre. -. De cogerte duro para que aprendas a no jugar conmigo.-

-. Tengo mejores ideas de castigo.- le advertí dándole un golpecito en la espalda para que se quitase de encima. que te gustara.- él se acostó a mi lado y yo me puse en pie.

Los shorts acompañados de mis bragas se deslizaron por mis piernas enseguida que me puse en pie. Me saque por completo el sujetador quedando totalmente desnuda a su vista. Me solté completamente el cabello que ya estaba hecho un lío por tanto morreo, enseguida tome la liga que antes lo sostenía y me hice una coleta alta ante su mirada divertida.

-. Siéntate.- le ordené. El fiscal me hizo caso y se sentó en el borde de la cama expectante. -. He sido muy mala Uchiha san pero espero que esto pueda remediar un poquitín mis faltas- me baje hasta el nivel de su oreja izquierda y le susurre divertida. -. Disfrute señor Uchiha me voy a comer soy polla.- le susurré en ingles mientras mis manos destrabaron la hebilla de su cinturón.

Se descontroló al instante y me besó con premura a la par que se quitaba los pantalones y el bóxer color blanco de un solo tirón. Yo rompí nuestro beso y me puse de rodillas, encontrándome con su gran polla a escasos centímetros de mi nariz. La tenía más grande que mi ex novio pero tampoco voy a decirles que me iba a partir en dos, era pues un pene de tamaño regular. Puse mi mano en su base tomando su miembro con firmeza. Era juguetón y se movía de tan excitado que estaba el fiscal, le di una mirada inocente antes de engullir la punta. La mamé mientras acariciaba con mi mano todo el tronco de su pene.

-. ¿Lo estoy haciendo bien Uchiha san?- pregunté con inocencia fingida, sabía que le estaba gustando de tanto que jadeaba.

-. Si cariño no pares...- mi boca fue bajando a lo largo de su miembro y el metió su mano entre mis cabellos. -. Métetelo todo, chúpala cariño- le hice caso y metí su pene hasta la mitad para no provocarme una arcada, él me marcó el ritmo. -. ¡Oh joder!- bramaba improperios a diestra y siniestra y eso me excito, podía sentirme humedecer.

-. Mmm...- murmure con su polla en la boca, sabía que las vibraciones de mis cuerda vocales le harían sentir bien.

-. ¡Oh nena!- gritó extasiado. -. ¡Joder Sakura déjame follarte! ¡Dios!- eso me complacía, me encantaba ver la frustración en él de saber que no podía metérmela.

-. No señor Uchiha, no me apetece ahora- le dije con mi vocecita de niña inocente.

Sin sacar su miembro de mi boca, continúe chupándole la punta y lo puse entre mis senos. Se lo frote indecentemente a la par que lo miraba de manera lasciva, eso lo podía a cien.

-. ¡Oh Dios...amo tus tetas!- nuestras sesiones de sexo se volvían cada vez más indecentes. -. No pares cariño, quiero correrme en ellas y en toda tu boca-

Al cabo de un rato se vino fuerte en mi boca cayendo un poco de su corrida en mi pecho. Itachi cayó derrotado en su cama agitado, sudado y con las manos cubriéndole el rostro. Me puse en pie delante del Uchiha.

-. Usare tu baño, me dejaste llena de ti por todos lados.- le di una sonrisa y me fui a la ducha.

Me extrañó que no viniese al baño a buscarme para follarme de una buena vez como Dios manda, le reste importancia tomando una ducha fría para aplacar mi excitación y el palpitar de mi sexo. Cuando salí él seguía recostado, recogí mi ropa aun envuelta en la toalla y me di cuenta que él pobre había caído fulminado después del orgasmo.

Me vestí sin apuro y decidí dejarle otros 10 minutos para descansar, luego le despertaría y le mandaría a bañar para podernos ir a un tour por la capital del mundo.

Hemos decido pasear un poco por Times Square e ir a algún Mall cercano. La compañía de Itachi era bastante agradable en especial porque él siempre, pese a su pésimo sentido de humor podía sacarme una sonrisa. El encuentro de esta mañana sin duda había sido asombroso pero realmente pasear con él por la ciudad me recordaba lo mucho que le debía a este hombre. Itachi me había sacado del abismo, me había sacado a flote cuando pensé que moriría de pena. Me recordó quien era, me recordó que seguía siendo una mujer bonita y me recordó que los hombres también me desean.

-. Estas algo callada- decidimos comer en TacoBell como aquella vez en Kyoto, como siempre yo me había atiborrado de comida.

-. Solo pensaba...- le dije. Él muy idiota me saco una foto con su adorada cámara.

-. Eres muy guapa Sakura- me dijo sin más.

-. Ahora lo se.- le dije. -. Oh más bien en estos momentos de mi vida si me siento conforme y por eso debo darte las gracias.- le di una sonrisa y él me miró confundido. -. Tu viste en mi eso cuando yo pensaba que ya lo había perdido todo, me salvaste la vida-

-. ¿Qué locuras andas hablando ahora?- me preguntó.

-. Cuando nos conocimos esa vez en Kyoto, puntualmente cuando me besaste fuera de esa discoteca en las afueras de Kyoto me salvaste la vida.-

-. Oh cariño creo que la comida te ha sentado mal.-

-. Bueno supongo que no te contare nada entonces.- me encogí de hombros.

-. A ver, cuéntame vamos.- dijo.

-. Ya no me apetece, creo que es mejor que nunca lo sepas. Para que esto quede como el affair que es.- le dije. -. Solo confórmate con saber que me salvaste la vida una vez.- mi móvil empezó a vibrar en mi bolso. -. Y eso debe recompensarse ¿No crees?- saqué mi móvil y colgué al ver el número.

-. Vale.- me dio una de esas sonrisas que te hacen humedecer las bragas. -. Y exactamente ¿cómo se recompensa eso? –

-. Pues esperaba algunas ideas.- el móvil volvió a vibrar y la verdad era que yo no tenía intenciones de contestarle a Sai, quien marcaba insistentemente. Sin embargo, mire por mera mórbida curiosidad. -. Dame segundo es Hatake- el daña momentos y polvos número uno de Japón. -. Dime-

-. ¿Dónde diantres andas tú?- me pregunto ofuscado mi valiente entrenador.

-. Almorzando-

-. Espero que recuerdes que no estas de vacaciones sino en una competencia internacional, hoy ni siquiera fuiste a la audiencia del London College y sabes que ellos son nuestra mayor competencia- rodé los ojos a lo que Itachi solo se reía y me sacaba fotos con cara de amargada.

-. Pues mi trabajo es ganar y rendir en las audiencias, necesitaba dormir y despejarme un rato- le dije con ese tonito autoritario que siempre me ha caracterizado.

-. Pues espero te hayas despejado lo suficiente, necesito que regreses a la universidad a entrenar. Son las 4 p.m y además necesito que te arregles el presidente de la anterior audiencia quiere que conozcas a un par de personas, así que por tu bien te sugiero que muevas tu gordo trasero aquí.- tenía ganas de mandarlo a la mierda pero me entraba una curiosidad inmensa por saber quiénes eran esas personas.

-. Pues vale, me iré a la universidad Hatake.- le dije y él muy puto me colgó. -. La puta que lo pario.- dije llena de frustración. Quería quedarme un rato más con Itachi.

-. ¿Y con esa boca le das besos a tu madre?- me preguntó él muy idiota, sabiendo que esta boca hace muchas otras cosas.

-. Para que veas que si.- le dije con un deje de molestia. -. Tengo que irme a la universidad el deber llama.- le anuncie a mi acompañante. -. ¿Vienes conmigo?- le pregunté juguetona poniendo mi mano cerca de su entrepierna bajo la mesa.

-. Creo que declinare quiero comprar una lente nueva para la cámara.- me dijo.

-. Vale...-quite mi mano de por allí y tome mis bolsas para irme.

-. Pero... antes de que te vayas tenemos que conversar algo- su sonrisa pícara lo delato. -. Me refiero a mi recompensa. –le di una sonrisa inocente.

-. Es usted un viejo mañoso.- le dije jugueteando un poco.

-. No puedes culparme, he disfrutado mucho mi recompensa de ayer, me has malcriado mi pequeña niña. Estas son las consecuencias.- yo esboce una sonrisa de verdad y me levante en el acto.

-. Pues te daré un adelanto.- me puse al nivel de su oído. -. Esta noche no jugamos bajo mis reglas, sino con las suyas Uchiha san.- mordí ligeramente el lóbulo de su oreja y me largue en el acto.

Saito Kinomoto seguía telefoneándome aun cuando yo ya le había rechazado la llamada infinidad de veces. Tenía unos 20 inbox en twitter de su parte, y el whatsapp sonando cada 5 minutos. Por lo que preferí telefonear a mis padres para contarles cómo me había ido y esas cosas, eso me quitaría la tentación de llamarle. Cuando me subí al avión rumbo a Nueva York me hice a mí misma una promesa: olvidar definitivamente a Sai y vivir la aventura sexual más loca de mi vida, y eso en parte se estaba cumpliendo.  
Kakashi nos tuvo practicando hasta casi las 7 p.m donde nos mandó a cambiarnos dado que nos iban a presentar gente muy importante, así que yo he aprovechado para ponerme guapa con uno de mis vestidos estilo Jackie Kennedy que tanto amo color vino tinto y un gran collar en pedrería color negro. Mis medias eran de encaje negro sostenidas por un liguero del mismo color, gabardina negra, y aproveche para estrenarme unos tacos vino que había comprado hoy para ese vestido. Decidí que usaría el cabello lacio y me maquille como toda un lady.

-. Se te ve muy guapa ¿Algo que quieras compartir?-

-. ¿Qué habría de compartir gilipollas? ¿Los maquillajes o los tacos?- le dije en forma de broma.

-. ¡Oh vamos cariño! Te conozco como a mi polla, esa elegancia no es precisamente para impresionar a las personas importantes. ¿Tendrás otra salidita nocturna a Mc Donalds? –

-. Quizás tenga hambre en la madrugada.- le guiñe el ojo.

-. Habrá que llamar al Fiscal Uchiha a ver si te la calma a poll...-en ese momento el imbécil de Kakashi abrió la puerta como perro por su casa.

-. ¿Cuánto tiempo más los tengo que esperar? De verdad que sois un par de mocosos.- ¿Este de que va? Solo es mayor que yo como 7 años, peor claro yo soy una mocosa de teta y el todo un señor.

-. Yo estoy lista.- le dije.

-. Bien, muevan el culo tenemos trabajo que hacer.-

El presidente de nuestra última audiencia ha sido muy amable y nos ha presentado nada más y nada menos que al reclutador de talentos de su Universidad en el Estado de Ohio aquí en E.E.U.U y nos ha ofrecido vía libre para estudiar allí y realizar un intercambio. Yo he hecho gala de todo el histrionismo que poseo para conservar estos buenos contactos, pero realmente su oferta no me interesaba. Yo quería hacer un intercambio pero Estados Unidos no me resultaba del todo atractivo, mi sueño siempre había sido ir al London College, por muy irónico que ello les parezca.

Itachi llegó casi una hora después que nosotros engalanado de traje y corbata en compañía de sus pupilos. Cruzamos una mirada discreta para no levantar sospechas y cuando he ido a pedir un poco mas de champagne se ha acercado cauteloso como quien no quiere la cosa. Le he dicho que es mejor no hablar en toda la fiesta para no levantar sospechas, a lo que él estuvo de acuerdo y me ha anotado su móvil en una servilleta para quedar.

-. Su atención por favor.- el rector de la universidad anfitriona hablo como si se tratase de un brindis. Iban a anunciar a los equipos que pasaban a la semifinal.

Nunca había deseado tanto que el orden en que se nombrase algo fuese el orden de los puntajes, pero según el decano de la facultad de leyes puede que no fuese así. La Universidad de Tokio fue la primera de las 6 universidades seleccionadas, junto a nuestros amigos del London College por lo que mi amante británico parecía conforme. Seguimos un rato en el Coctel hasta eso de las 11 p.m. gracias a Dios Kakashi ha dicho que podemos descansar hasta las 10 a.m. pero que entrenaríamos de corrido hasta nuestra audiencia que era a las 4 p.m. nada más y nada menos que contra el equipo londinense. Hatake aprecia muy afligido con la idea de nuestra audiencia, tanto que el muy idiota al parecer había olvidado la regla básica de los concursos de oratoria, los chicos londinenses solo serían nuestra competencia en dado caso llegásemos a la fianl porque allí decidiría el jurado quien había ganado el caso hipotético, no obstante mientras no llegásemos hasta ese estadio nuestra competencia directa eran las universidades que tenían el mismo rol que nosotros, demandados.

-. ¿Entonces saldrás más tarde?- me preguntó mi amigo ya en el cuarto después de volver del coctel.  
-. Eso no te incumbe.- le dije tirada sobre la cama leyendo la demanda que había presentado nuestra contraparte.

-. ¡Oh vamos!- gritó tratando de sacarme algo de información.

-. Oh mira, les faltó allegar el poder, podemos proponerlo como excepción.- yo adoro a Sui pero realmente no es como que mole hablar con el de mi vida sexual, sobretodo porque no me gustaría que anda de esto se supiese en la universidad.

-. Sakura...-dijo aburrido. -. No quiero hablar de esa puerca demanda, mañana tendremos a Kakashi 6 horas dándole con eso- me dijo y era cierto, mañana nos hincharía los ovarios. -. Creo que voy a cambiar de chica, esa inglesa me ha salido muy mojigata.- me dijo. -. La invité a salir después de la audiencia de esta mañana y prefirió irse a dormir.-

-. Déjala esa pobre chica debía de haber dormido menos de 1 hora, además ella me parece así como que muy de su casa, así como modosita.-el muy forro comenzó a desvestir delante mío poniéndose la pijama de sus pantalones.

-. Puede ser, pero como mañana después de la fiesta no me la folle, me busco otra.- me anuncio. -. Ahora si no te importa cariño. Me estoy cagando de sueño porque yo si me levante temprano hoy, así que mi querida vampiresa que te aproveche y que te folles bien a la competencia. Este guapo se va a dormir.- apagué la luz para que el pobre pudiese descansar. Decidí hacer una pequeña siesta para poder tener fuerzas para lo que sabía que vendría.

-. Estoy esperando que te dignes a aparecer, niña mala.- el sonido de mi celular me despertó de mi siesta, era mi querido fiscal hablándome por Whatsapp.

-. Me había quedado un poco dormida- mire el reloj eran la 1 a.m.

-. ¿Acaso el estar conmigo le causa sueño a mi pequeña?- era un jueguito la mar de divertido.

-. Para nada, recuerde que esta noche estoy a su disposición.- este tipo iba a follarme de la manera más dura que se ocurriese ya que yo le había dado casi que vía libre para ello.

-. Ven a mi habitación.- me dijo. -. Puedes traer contigo ese conjuntito de Victoria que has comprando hoy, me tienes la cabeza y los pantalones hechos un lío desde que lo compraste.- esboce una sonrisa de complacencia.

-. Vale, llego en 10 minutos voy a maquillarme un poco.-

-. Oh no cariño, no lo necesitaras.- me escribió. -. Además recuerda que hoy son mis reglas, te ordeno que vengas en el acto.- eso me divirtió.

Decidí hacerlo esperar esos 10 minutos porque sabría que eso lo complacería, sobretodo porque a mi querido pelinegro le excitaba la idea de pervertir una infante y más un de castigarle. Así que he puesto esmero en mi maquillaje, me lave los dientes y me cepille el pelo con parsimonia. Mi compañero roncaba pierna suelta, así que me fui un rato después caminando tranquilamente.

-. Llegas tarde.- me dijo al abrirme. -. ¿Qué te ha entretenido tanto mi pequeña?- bloqueo mi entrada con su cuerpo y eso vaya que si me aceleraba el pulso, alguien podría descubrirme aquí y eso seria bastante engorroso.

-. Itachi san déjame pasar.-

-. Te hice una pregunta.-

-. Pues me arregle un poco.- dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-. Te dije que vinieses en el acto mi niña, así que necesitas un castigo por tu mal comportamiento.- seguía sin dejarme pasar. Tomó mi mentón con su mano derecha comiéndome la boca enseguida.

-. Uchiha san.- trataba de romper el beso pero Itachi lo hacía exigente, mi corazón iba a 3000 por hora al estar altamente expuestos a ser descubierto.

-. Quítate las bragas y enséñame ese coñito tan precioso que tienes mi pequeña infante.- tenia que estar de coña aquí nos podía ver alguien.

-. Olvídalo.-

-. ¿Cómo has dicho?- me pregunto con un tonito que no me gustó. -. Agradece que no te ponga a comerme la polla aquí mismo como debería por tus groserías.- me susurró al oído. -. Bájatelas y enséñame.- rodee los ojos hastiada y metí las manos debajo de mi vestido.

Me arranque las bragas de un solo tirón y de mala gana, tanta exposición no me gustaba en lo absoluto. Mal que bien Itachi no tenía nada perder por tener sexo con una concursante pero yo si tenía bastante, mi reputación por ejemplo. No obstante, cuando la adrenalina corrió por mis venas y sentí mi sexo palpitar bajo su mirada penetrante, me empape de solo ver como él se mojaba los labios con una sonrisita indecente cuando me levante mi vestido para regalarle un vistazo.

-. Entra cariño.- dijo después a lo que yo me baje el vestido y me subí la ropa interior.

En el cuarto habían unas cuantas velas como la primera vez que fui y las luces estaban apagadas. El fiscal retiró mi cardigan negro y la cartera, me senté en el sofá bajo su mirada divertida y él se apoltronó a mi lado besando el pedazo de piel del hombro que mi vestido dejaba al descubierto.

-. Desnudate.- me exigió aquel hombre.

-. ¿No le gustaría hacerlo a usted señor Uchiha?- pregunte juguetona tomando su cara entre mis manos y alzándola para obligarle a verme.

-. No...-me dijo simplemente. -. Me pone mas que lo hagas tu, mi pequeñita.- me dio un beso apasionado y yo le deje.

Nos besamos largo rato, sin prisas, ni morreos. A decir verdad, nuestras manos lo máximo que llegaron a desordenar fue nuestros cabellos, pero su lengua se movía de forma tan erótica sobre la mía que me sentía arder por dentro. Fue Itachi quien rompió nuestro beso y me miró con esa picardía propia de él, y allí caí en cuenta de nuestra diferencia de edad.

Nunca había visto a el fiscal Uchiha tan mayor como hasta ese momento, podía ver su piel casi que de porcelana con una ligera sombra en la barba, sus ojos expectantes negros como la noche con el deseo avivado en ellos, los labios hinchados y el pelo alborotado, puedo decirles que podía ver hasta las arrugas que ya se iban asomando en su piel bajo sus ojos, producto de las constantes noches de insomnio que la carrera jurídica exige y el trabajo en el área penal te deja, y derrepente me sentí tan niña a su lado.  
Me levante lentamente y bajé la cremallera de mi vestido que estaba al costado. Itachi me miró de manera lasciva y se saboreo los labios cuando yo levante ligeramente la falda de mi vestido enseñándole mis bragas nuevas, esas del conjunto que habíamos comprado hacia unas pocas horas y que según él le tenían los pantalones hechos un lío. Me quite el vestido pasandomelo por los hombros quedando solo en ropa interior a un con los tacos puestos, le mire fuertemente diciendole con el pensamiento que se acercarse, me sentía arder y su intensa mirada en mi realmente no colaboraba a estar de otro manera.

-. Detente...- me dijo cuando iba a liberar mis pechos del sostén. -. Ven aquí.- estaba sentado con las piernas abiertas y la pelvis ligeramente levantada, camine hacia el sofá contorneado mis caderas de manera sensual. -. Acércate.- me puse a horcajadas sobre él abrazando sus caderas con mis piernas.

Itachi me tomó de las espalda, empujando su ingle contra mi sexo aun cubierto por las bragas de encaje color verde, acto seguido buscó mi boca donde me beso de manera exquisita haciendo que yo tomase sus cabellos para buscar mas profundidad. Estaba jugando conmigo dado que no me había metido aun la lengua, así que decidí buscarla introduciendo la mía en su boca, cosa por la cual el fiscal sonrió complacido en nuestro beso.

Me apretó el trasero mientras me besaba haciéndome sentir su miembro, mis pezones duros como roca eran visibles sobre el sostén de encaje de copas blandas color verde neón, él apretó uno de ellos sobre el sujetador a lo que grite extasiada, momento que el hombre de cabellos negros aprovecho para mordisquearme el cuello y lamer el hueco de mi clavícula.

-. Tus senos son tu zona mas erógena.- murmuró besando el nacimiento de mis pechos, enseguida mordisqueó un pezón sobre el sujetador.

-. ¡Joder!- grité yo al sentir el corrientazo eléctrico que me provoco su mordisco refregandome contra su miembro.

-. ¡Oh mi pequeña!- se quejó él. -. No hagas eso- me dijo, por lo que yo como si se tratase de una travesura seguida friccionando contra su pantalón de vestir.

El vaivén de mis caderas me producía una sensación caliente y exquisita en mi sexo cada que me mecía contra su erección. Era putamente genial toda vez que el entrenador londinense había levantado mi sostén y chupeteaba a sus anchas. Aumente el ritmo al querer mas de ese hermoso candor erótico que me producía el moverme sobre su hinchado miembro, tanto que ya casi que me sentía en ese delicioso punto de no retorno denominado orgasmo, pero antes que me corriese el Uchiha me ha dado un nalgada haciéndome parar ante la sorpresa.

-. ¿Creíste que podías correrte sin mi autorización?- frustrada y jadeante intenté volver a retomar el ritmo pero la seguida palmada en mi trasero volvió a aturdirme. -. Habrá que castigare jovencita.- dejó mis senos en paz. -. Levántate.- me ordeno autoritario. Yo aun estaba bastante fuera de mi, nadie en la vida me había dado una nalgada y menos en plan de follar. -. túmbate boca abajo sobre la cama.- le hice caso de inmediato.

El moreno vino enseguida que me acosté y se puso frente a mi liberando sus polla del pantalón de vestir y los calzoncillos color negros. Instintivamente supe lo que él quería porque no era tan difícil suponerlo, me arrodille en la cama metiendo la mitad de su polla en mi boca masajeando el tronco. El fiscal tomó mi cara entre sus manos aun con su miembro dentro de mi cavidad bucal, a lo que acto seguido lo saqué para mirarle.

-. No es eso lo que quiero.- me dijo. -. Te dije que iba a castigarte.- sonrió arrogantemente mientras yo le hacia una paja. -. Ponte en 4.- Joder, eso nunca había sonado tan erótico. Le obedecí al instante. -. Chúpamela.- me porte bien y así lo hice, aun que era un poco difícil dado que ya no tenia la ayuda de mi manos. -. Voy a torturarte un poco, por desobediente mi pequeña infante.-

Uchiha me apretó los pechos quienes se bamboleaban cada que yo me engullía su pene haciéndome gemir en una mezcla extraña de placer y dolor. Retorció mis pezones con fuerza y me arrancaba gemidos ahogados a estocadas.

-. Seguro que esta niña tan mala y perversa esta húmeda de chuparme la polla.- había dejado mi senos en paz para correr hacia un lado mis bragas. -. Cariño estas hecha agua.- el que me hablase de manera tan vulgar solo hacía que me mojase mas. -. Que rico coñito.- deslizo dos dedos por mi canal haciéndome gemir. -. Cómetela toda cariño.- volvió a darme otra nalgada, extrañamente eso solo me prendía mas.  
Fue él mismo quien sacó su polla de mi boca y retiró las manos de mi sexo. Me tensé al instante a saber que ya iba a penetrarme. Cosa que mi fiscal notó.

-. Trae esa almohada y túmbate sobre ella, quiero que tus caderas queden levantadas.- obedecí sin chistar. -. Voy a comerte ese coñito apretadito.- la sola idea me había puesto a cien.

Con los tacos aun puestos abrí las piernas lo mas que pude dandole un vistazo glorioso de mi sexo cubierto aun por el encaje de mis bragas. Itachi me las quitó con los dientes a la par que se desabotonaba su camisa de manga larga.

-. ¿Eres virgen?- la pregunta me tomo por sorpresa, mientras él expuso mi sexo con sus dedos y le dio una lamida.

-. No.- le dije.

-. Mejor.- me dio una sonrisa antes de devorarme el sexo. -. ¿Porque no me dejabas penetrarte antes?- yo tiré de su cabello para volverlo a mandarme a seguir comiendomela.

-. La...-no podía ni hablar. -. La penetración...-jadeaba. -. La penetración no me resulta placentera.- él quería decirme algo pero yo no lo dejaba empujando mas su cabeza entre mis piernas hasta que me llevo al orgasmo.

-. ¿Te duele la penetración?- me preguntó mientras se desnudaba completamente al quitarse la camisa.

-. No.- dije aun agitada. -. No me produce placer.- le expliqué. -. Nunca he llegado al orgasmo así.- me arrodillé para besarle, él me correspondió.

-. ¿En serio?- parecía no poder creerlo.

-. Así es-

-. Pero eso mi pequeñita es falta de experiencia, habrá de ser un niñato sin experiencia alguna.- me sacó el sostén. -. Voy hacerte correr esta noche, yo no soy un criajo. Si algo se es follar cariño.-

-. ¿Planeas desmitifcar eso de que los hombres que bailan bien follan bien?-

-. Te aseguro que no hay relación alguna.- Me tumbé desnuda en la cama como si fuese a dormir. -. Es mas, te voy a hacer llegar mas de una vez en una sola función.- Tomó del cajón de su mesa de noche un condón.-. Y si logro que te corras al menos dos veces, mañana también tendrás que jugar bajo mis reglas.- deslizo el preservativo por su pene. -. ¿Es un trato?- me buscó en la cama poniendose sobre mi.

-. Es un trato.- le di un beso corto. -. Trata de entrar algo suave, hace tiempo que no...- me dio vergüenza admitir aquello.

-. Tu solo disfruta cariño.-

No me penetró enseguida, de hecho nos besamos largo rato desnudos de manera sensual. Itachi fue bajando de manera lenta por mi cuello, clavícula y esternón, devolviendose a mis senos a quien no quiso desatender. Eso me fue encendiendo aun mas permitiéndome relajarme un poco. Me toqueteó un poco el sexo a su vez, estocandome de manera suave con sus dedos hasta que un jadeo de placer se apoderó de mi garganta cuando el tocó esa pared tan difícil de encontrar y que a las mujeres nos produce tanto placer.

El punto G queda como los baños, primera puerta a la derecha. No obstante, a mi único amante hasta ese día había sido incapaz de rozarlo cuando me penetraba. Sasuke no era malo en la cama, no me mal interpreten, es de hecho, un amante excelente que pese a no poder encontrarlo siempre me satisfacía ya fuese tocándome el clítoris mientras me penetraba o mediante la penetración anal donde yo extrañamente si podía llegar. Era también bastante divertido el hecho que yo pudiese correrme cuando la penetración era con sus dedos, supongo que se debía quizás a la falta de experiencia como decía el fiscal Uchiha ya que yo también había sido la única mujer de Sasuke Uchiha.

Después de que yo me corriera con sus dedos me penetró de golpe y con fuerza, haciéndome chillar. Me besó para callarme y yo le miré mal.

-. Te dije que ha pasado tiempo.- su intromisión poco a poco no resultaba tan molesta.

-. Si te la metía de a poco, llorarías. Mejor un solo dolor, y ya esta.- me dijo el muy practico. -. Si que eres estrechita.- Tensó su brazo izquierdo para poder sostener todo el peso de su cuerpo en el, y así juguetear un poco con mis senos con la mano derecha.

Cuando le di vía libre empezó el vaivén de nuestras caderas, Itachi era pésimo bailando pero sin duda alguna cogiendo si sabia marcar el ritmo y era bastante acompasado. Su polla me llenaba entera y me hacia pedir mas. Ayudado por la cabecera hacia que él me llegase mas hondo y por supuesto que no tardase mucho tiempo en encontrar la famosa puerta a la derecha. Tampoco tarde mucho yo en correrme, este puto si sabia lo hacia.

El fiscal Uchiha se nota que ha vivido, y en grande. Se nota también que ha probado 10 veces mas de lo que yo he podido hacerlo y que esos casi 10 años que me lleva por delante le dan una excelente habilidad. Él muy puto ha ganado al darme 3 preciosos y prologados orgasmos antes que el de él se viniese. Y yo que pensé que era medio frígida resulta que soy multiorgasmica. Creo que mi ex novio Sasuke si tenia razón en eso.

-. ¡Joder!- dijo al caer a mi lado jadeante después de esa follada monumental. -. Nunca me había corrido tanto.- lo dijo en ingles me imagino que el orgasmo no le permitía hablar en otro idioma que no fuese su nativo.

-. Eso fue...intenso.- fue lo único que atine a decir.

-. Y yo gane una apuesta.- ya hablaba en japonés y me sonrió arrogante.

-. Bastante bien ganada.- me senté en la cama necesitaba empezar a vestirme.

-. ¿No te apetece una segunda vuelta?- preguntó mientras yo me ponía la ropa interior.

-. De apetecerme claro que si, pero ha de ser tarde.- me puse el vestido rápidamente. -. Son casi las 3, tengo que entrenar. Le recuerdo que mañana tenemos audiencia señor coach.- dije viendo la hora y el mensaje latente del Whatsapp.

-. Ha sido una delicia follarmela contraparte.- me acerque para darle un beso después de ponerme el cardigan.

-. Igualmente abogado.- dije después de besarle. -. Hasta mañana.- calce mis tacos.

-. Oh cariño claro que hasta mañana.- sonrió arrogantemente y yo también salí de su cuarto con una sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

Un autor con reviews es un autor feliz.

Un autor feliz es un autor motivado,

un autor motivado es un autor inspirado.

¿Reviews? :3


	5. V

**Disclaimer**: Naruto y sus personajes No me pertenecen. Solo los utilizo sin un valor pecuniario para un mero desahogo mental. Por tanto, la historia y los hechos que se cuenten a continuación me pertenecen en su TOTALIDAD.

**Notas del Autor:** tratando de ponerme al día con las publicaciones después de que ya ha pasado la temporada de exámenes en la facultad. Un capítulo con un contenido sexual leve, como preludio al gran final de esta historia en el próximo capítulo.

**Por cierto**: Aoi Hinamori si estás leyendo esto te informo que estas en el Rated M y no estás invitada a leerme: 1- Porque no tienes edad para leerlo. 2- Porque soy tú hermana mayor, soy 5 años mayor que tú y no tienes mi permiso. Así que ¡Largo!

**Advertencias**: Contenido para adultos. (18+)

* * *

**See U in NY.**

**V**

**Give Your Heart a Break.**

**Nara_Suri.**

_30 de mayo de 2013,_

Tenía la adrenalina a millón y los nervios de punta, la sala se encontraba a reventar y según el time counter había incluso gente que no pudo ingresar. Me recogí las mangas del blazer blanco con solapas negras y me chequee el maquillaje antes de empezar. Tras de mí Hatake tenía como siempre la misma cara de estreñido, sin embargo mas al costado detrás de sus pupilos Itachi Uchiha me dedicaba una sonrisa arrogante que me hizo sonrojar enseguida.

-. Tienes una cara de follada que no puedes.- dijo Sui a mi lado quien acomodaba el expediente que entregaríamos a los jueces. -. Vuelve a la tierra querida, debemos patearle el trasero a estos tíos.-

-. Vete a la mierda...-le solté bajito.

-. Yo también te amo.- me dio un beso en la mejilla antes que los 5 jueces entraron en la sala.

-. De píe para recibir a los honorables jueces.- dijo el time counter. Todos no pusimos en píe la audiencia había empezado.

El debate demoró casi dos horas. Fue acalorado, intenso y descarado. Solomon era un digno adversario y nos dimos con todo lo que teníamos en la replica y duplica, sabía que era él mi competencia al candidato al mejor orador. Por su parte, Sui había logrado aplastar a Alison desde la primera argumentación invalidando todos sus argumentos procesales. Ahora esperaríamos la deliberación.

-. Ha sido la audiencia mas larga de mi vida.- le comenté a Sui mientras él me daba un masaje en la espalda a la par que yo bebía mi botella de agua. -. Tengo la espalda hecha trizas.-

-. Excelente audiencia, final anticipada en mi modo de ver.- Itachi le extendió la mano a Suigetsu y luego me la dio a mi. Menudo descarado darme la mano cuando anoche me ha follado como ha querido. El lame suelas de Kakashi se ha acercado enseguida.

-. Tus chicos también han estado geniales- entorné los ojos ante los comentarios lambiscones de nuestro entrenador.

-. Ahora a esperar resultados, esperemos que ambas universidades salgan bien.- no dejaba de mirarme por el rabillo de ojo mientras hablaba con Kakashi.

-. Así es.- Alison y Solomon llegaron enseguida con sus respectivas botellas de agua.

-. Felicitaciones chicos.- nos dijeron ambos.

-. También para ustedes han estado geniales.- les dije.

-. Señorita Haruno ¿Podríamos hablar un momento?- me pidió el fiscal Uchiha la mar de formal delante de sus pupilos, Sui y Kakashi.

-. Seguro que si, Dr. Uchiha.-

Nos alejamos un poco hacía la mesa donde se estaban sirviendo cafés y daban las botellas de agua. Él ha pedido uno y al ver que estaba medio despejado le he hablado.

-. ¿A ti que demonios te pasa? ¿Como se te ha ocurrido pedirme hablar a solas delante de Kakashi?-

-. No me parece que tenga nada de malo.- repuso él serio. -. No voy a tocarte ni siquiera, porque no quiero tampoco que se preste para habladurías, ambos equipos estamos a un paso de la final y no nos conviene que lo nuestro se sepa.- parece que si hablábamos el mismo idioma.

-. ¿Que querías decirme?- le pregunté.

-. Andate con cuidado, el presidente de tu audiencia pasada el americano ese que también es presidente en esta, te quiere follar.- no pude evitar reírme.

-. ¿Te crees que no me he dado cuenta?- le pregunté. -. No soy idiota Itachi, y no entiendo para que me llamas a decirme esto. Podrías habérmelo dicho en otro momento.-

-. No me gusta compartir.-

-. A mi que menos, ademas yo no me vendo por ganar esta mierda o un puto cupo en alguna maestría.- estaba algo alterada pero mi tono de voz no subió.

-. No estaba insinuando eso.-

-. Tendré 10 años menos pero tampoco te creas que cuando yo iba tu venias dos veces. Ha sido una gratificante experiencia pero será mejor que dejemos nuestro affair así como esta.- le di un sorbito a mi botella de agua. -. Yo me acuesto con quien me place, por si no lo sabías.- dicho esto pasé de él. Enseguida el time counter nos pidió volver a entrar a la sala.

En el veredicto no hubo mas que halagos, los jueces alabaron la tranquilidad emocional de Sui y sus profundos conocimientos en aspectos procesales, le abonaron también que supiese del debate en derecho ya que él al sobrarle un poco de tiempo lo ha empezado. Alison la felicitaron por su pasión, su serenidad y sus buenas formas de dirigirse al panel, sin embargo le advirtieron que le faltaba maña para el aspecto procesal y que no todo podía ser tan éxegetico. Solomon en cambio ha sido casi que beatificado por lo jueces, han alabado sus buenas formas, la pertinencia, la propiedad y sus conocimientos.

-. Finalmente, la Señorita Haruno.- dijo el presidente en ingles. -. No tengo nada que decirle, solo que debería ser usted quien tuviese puesta esta toga roja que identifica como presidente del despacho. Me quito el sombrero ante su actuación ha sido lo que se necesitaba: cínica, atrevida, bien plantada y no cedido ni una vez. Solomon ha estado espléndido, pero usted le ha dado una cátedra en procedimiento y en derecho que creo no olvidara jamas- chúpate eso Itachi Uchiha. Pude escuchar la pequeña carcajada de Kakashi detrás.

Nos levantamos a darle la mano a los jueces, y a las respectivas fotos. El presidente de la audiencia por supuesto no ha perdido oportunidad para abrazarme, dedicarme un par de sonrisas y recordarnos a ambos que las puertas de su universidad estaban abiertas para nosotros. Aproveche para ir al baño después de la audiencia para retocarme el maquillaje y para telefonear a mis padres a quien les di las buenas nuevas de que estábamos en la semifinal, Hatake y Sui se fueron adelantando a la cena donde se anunciaría a los finalistas.

-. Cuidado Kakashi sospecha algo.- decía el mensaje de Suigetsu.

-. ¿De que mierda?-le envíe de vuelta.

-. De lo tuyo con el anciano del London, me a preguntado que tan intima es vuestra relación. Tranquila no te he delatado.- mierda.

-. Ok, gracias.-

Decidí fumarme un cigarro para aplacar mis nervios. Las idioteces de Itachi me estaban jodiendo, así que tendría que alejarme del fiscal en lo que restaba de competencia. Supongo que ya habiéndolo mandado a la mierda no sería mucho lío. Me parece que la noche que pasamos y esos tres deliciosos orgasmos fueron nuestra despedida. De solo recordar la faena se me aflojaban las piernas. Termine el cigarro y baje de la fantasía sexual, era hora de ir a la cena.

Me miró arrogante cuando me senté en la mesa, da la casualidad que los chicos de London estaban compartiendo mesa con nosotros cosa que sabía yo era adrede, Itachi solo quería hacerme rabiar. Mi asiento estaba justo al lado del suyo.

-. Entonces ya sabes he estado trabajando en el famoso caso este de los Wikileaks, ha sido un follón completo que ni te imagináis.- Hablaba sin reparar en mi presencia.

-. Oh que interesante, justamente el observatorio de derechos humanos de la universidad ha estado investigando con ese tema.-

-. ¿Estos de que van?-le mandé a Sui.

-. Ni yo se, Hatake le lame las suelas a tu anciano. Cuando le ha dicho para que comiésemos juntos enseguida acepto como si fuese su mascota...-iba a terminar de leer el mensaje pero la mano del moreno me acariciaba la rodilla haciéndome dar un respingo.

-. Sería bastante interesante también ver esas investigaciones, la visión desde el derecho de los derechos humanos le es bastante útil en ocasiones al derecho penal-descarado, bastardo insensible ojalá se quedase impotente. -. Aun que particularmente se esta en una lucha de poderes bastante grande.-

-. ¿Que demonios crees que estas haciendo?- le escribí por Whatsapp después de pelear con su mano.

-. Me apetece meterte mano aquí mismo, así que eso hago.-

-. Estamos en un sitio público, Kakashi sospecha y yo te dije que esto se termino.-

-. Pues que tenemos una apuesta y tu has perdido. Así que hoy estamos a mis reglas de nuevo.- él no paraba de hablar con Hatake.

-. ¿Que parte de es mejor que dejemos nuestro affair no te ha quedado clara?-

-. No me tientes, que podría contarle a Kakashi de nuestra pequeña aventura, y quien tiene mas que perder eres tu ¿Te crees que a la Universidad de Tokio le gustaría tener un escándalo sexual?- puto.

-. ¿Que demonios quieres?- podía sentir su mano rodar por mi muslo.

-. Tu sabes que quiero-

-. Escribe claro y deja las manos quietas.- le pisé debajo de la mesa clavándole el taco de mis Manolos. Él retiró su mano enseguida.

-. Hablemos las cosas.-

-. Todo esta dicho.-

-. Hablemos bien de esto ¿Que te parece en la 301 con un par de vinos?- ¡Ja!

-. Olvidado.-

-. En ese caso no me quedará mas remedio que...-deje de leer el rector de la universidad iba a anunciar a los miramos expectantes.

-. Su atención por favor, de acuerdo con los resultados, y después de una ardua competencia se han seleccionado los dos equipos para la gran final de la décimo novena edición de este concurso.- el corazón me latió rápidamente. -. De antemano felicito a todos los equipos por su participación y reitero la invitación a cada una de sus universidad para la veinteava versión.- el hombre de pelo canoso y voz agradable tomó el sobre y lo abrió. Haciendo cara de sorpresa. -. Al parecer, por primera vez se repetirá una audiencia.- Solomon, Alison, Sui y yo nos miramos. -. Los finalistas de esta versión son el London College y la Universidad de Tokio.- palidecí enseguida.

-. ¡Felicidades!- sentí los brazos de mi amiga la Jung-suh sobre mis hombros.

-. Gracias.- no acababa de creérmelo. El mesero me puso el plato de Sushi frente a mi.

-. Felicitaciones- me dijo Solomon con una sonrisa.

-. Igualmente.-

-. Felicidades.- la mano de Itachi se posó sobre la mía acariciandola de manera imperceptible.

-. Gracias.- le di una sonrisa picara.

Después de ello comimos sin menor contratiempo, interrumpidos por las constantes felicitaciones y las fotos que algunos querían tomarse con nosotros. El presidente de la audiencia por supuesto a venido a darnos sus buenos deseos comenzando por mi dándome un gran abrazo que ha puesto de nervios al fiscal quien se ha pedido hasta un Whisky. Kakashi nos ha dejado la noche libre cuando le he dicho que empezaba a sentir molestias en la garganta y nos ha citado a los 10:00 a.m para practicar hasta las 12:00 p.m.

-. ¡Lo hemos logrado! ¡Lo hicimos!- gritó Sui cuando entramos a la habitación.

-. Aun no ganamos guapo, así que no te emociones.- termine de leer el mensaje que Itachi me mandó en la cena diciéndome que sino accedía le diría a Kakashi.

-. Pero ya con esto hemos hecho historia.- parecía un crío saltando de un lado a otro. -. La Universidad de Tokio nunca ha ido a finales, tenemos la oportunidad de ganar.-

-. Y trataremos de hacerlo, solo no te emociones tan pronto.- me saqué los tacones y me apoltroné en la cama.

-. ¿Porque cojones andas tan amargada?- me preguntó -. Esta mañana estabas tan de buen humor que pensé que había estado buena la faena.-

-. Vete a al mierda...-le dije.

-. Pero que mala leche.- me arrojó una de sus almohadas. -. ¡Anímate guapa estamos en las finales!-

Lo deje vanagloriarse un rato mientras yo me recostaba soltándole algún borderío de los míos para variar. Itachi me tenía sumamente de mal humor y realmente el repique de mi teléfono no me ayudaba. Resolví salir a fumarme un cigarro fuera, a lo que mi amigo empezó a bromear que supuestamente iba era a verme con el entrenador londinense.

-. ¿Que coño quieres?- por fin me decidí a contestar.

-. Sakura...hasta que por fin...- el estomago se me hizo trizas y el corazón se me enredó entre las tripas. Las piernas me flaquearon y trague en seco un par de veces. Ese era el efecto que él aun provocaba en mi.

-. Por sino sabes aquí son las 10 p.m son 14 jodidas horas de diferencia ¿No deberías andar almorzando en vez de joderme la noche?-

-. Sakura tenemos que hablar yo...-

-. ¡Tu nada Saito! Ya te lo dije en la facultad.- recordarlo era sumamente difícil. -. ¡Vete al carajo! Que tengas mucha suerte en tu vida, ojalá Ino y tu os caséis y tengáis muchísimos hijos. Y nada, ojalá seas feliz.-

-. ¿Puedes escucharme por una vez en tu vida?- me preguntó haciéndose el digno.

-. ¿Que quieres que escuche? Cuando me confesé contigo te lo dije. No me interesa el papel de víctima, el rol de tonta no me va ni un poco, también se lo puedes regalar a la pesada de tu novia.- le di una calada a mi cigarro. -. Así que tranquilo hombre que yo no fui la primera y tampoco seré la ultima imbécil que se enamoro de tu pose de intelectual incomprendido...- me interrumpió.

-. Sakura por una vez...-

-. Te pido entonces de favor que no me llames, ni me escribas. Puedes darme unfollow en el twitter con toda libertad, bloquéame si mejor te parece. Mándame tu horario para no coger ninguna puerca clase juntos. Olvídate que yo existo, es mas asume que me morí. Invéntate la causa de muerte que mejor te parezca.-  
-. ¡Joder que me dejes hablar!- me gritó.

-. Pues anda guapito que no me apetece, así que salúdame a tu novia la enana mal vestida con cara de chacha y ojalá tengáis un liliputiense en mi ausencia. Pásatela en grande como yo me la estoy pasando desde que llegue aquí. Besitos- dicho esto le colgué.

Casi que reviento el teléfono de la frustración. Escucharlo de nuevo, oír su voz tan poco masculina me descontroló enseguida. El móvil repicó de nuevo.

-. ¿Es que no entendiste que me dejes en paz?-

-. No sabía que estuviésemos tan mal.- Ese no era Saito, era la voz de Itachi.  
-. ¿Ah? ¡Oh! eres tu...pues también puedes irte a la mierda.-

-. Pues yo te recomendaría que dejases la mala leche conmigo.- la frialdad de su tono me erizó la piel. -. Kakashi me comentó que les dio la noche libre, así que ¿Porque no vienes a mi habitación y resolvemos esa pequeña disputa?-

-. Porque no me apetece. No estoy de humor para nadie.-

-. ¿Es que quieres que vaya a buscarte yo?-

-. Mira Uchiha francamente acabo de quedar emocionalmente hecha un asco, lo que menos quiero ahora es verte la cara.-

-. Me sabe mal que me digas eso ¿Haz terminado algún lío con uno de esos críos que no te saben ni follar? Pensé que te iban otro tipo de hombres.-

-. Lamentablemente señor Uchiha no todos contamos con la suerte de encamarnos con quien nos provoque, no tengo ni su poder, ni su suerte, ni sus contactos, ni su belleza, ni su dinero y si que mucho menos sus años. Así que le pido que se olvide de mi número y deje en paz.- iba a colgarle el teléfono pero cuando lo vi fue al frente mío.

-. ¿Podemos hablarlo cara a cara como las personas normales?- colgamos ambos el teléfono.

-. Ya lo hablamos, fue divertido mientras duró pero como que me sabe mal que mis amantes ocasionales me traten como si yo fuese una puta o un trofeo.-

-. Supieras yo horrenda que te vez fumando.- me ignoraba.

-. ¡Ahora si que te den!- le grité.

-. Aunque reconozco que también es sexy- me acorraló contra una de las columnas de la facultad. Solté el cigarro enseguida.

-. ¿Podrías dejarme salir?- le dije con molestia.

-. No...-dijo con ese tono tan déspota y presumido que maneja. -. Me pone a cien tenerte así.- me susurró al oído haciéndome subir los colores.

-. Estamos en un sitio público- le dije cuando desabrocho el cierre de mis pantalones ceñidos color negro.

-. Olvídate de esas pequeñeces.- sus manos grandes subieron mi blusa descubriendo mi abdomen.

-. Itachi...-dije en un lamento pasional mientras él me besaba el cuello, los labios y las orejas de manera demandante.

-. Deja la mala leche y déjate hacer.- me toqueteó el culo sobre la ropa.

-. No me apetece ahora, te he dicho...-me cortaba el aliento y la sangre me salía disparada por las venas. -. Esto esta liquidado Uchiha.-

-. Nos quedan solos dos noches.- me buscó la boca y yo correspondí a su beso demandante. -. Estas tensa, y yo te se relajar.-

Nos manoseamos como dos adolescentes en aquel pasillo con el riesgo de ser vistos por cualquier incauto. Itachi Uchiha me excitaba, sabía consolar y podía en el descargar mi rabia. Por mas que quisiese hacerme la duda, yo estaba rota por dentro desde hacia ya tiempo. Saito Kinomoto me había desgarrado ese fatídico octubre de 2012, me había hecho polvo el corazón cuando hastiada de sentirme como un despojo de lo que alguna vez fui y por insistencia de mi terapeuta le confesé mi estúpido enamoramiento, y me había dejado por el piso la moral de solo escuchar su voz.

Desde luego eran diferentes, el fiscal Uchiha era un romance pasajero. Era él un loco lío de una noche prolongado. Sexo fácil, placentero, excitante, divertido y sórdido. Sabía a que atenerme, él no esperaba de mi compromiso, fidelidad y perfección. Con Itachi era solo cuestión de dejarse llevar. Suerte que su habitación no estaba muy lejos.

-. No me pareces de esas chicas que se enamoran.- mencionó mientras yo me encontraba a horcajadas sobre su ingle friccionando nuestras pelvis.

-. Todos nos enamoramos alguna vez...- se lamió un par de dedos antes de proceder a correr mi tanga ya que me había sacado los pantalones.

-. Tu no eres una niña Sakura, no estas para críos y sus chiquilladas.- me moví incitante mientras el consentía mi clítoris entre sus dedos. -. Mírate eres toda una mujer: tu cuerpo, tu cara, tu conversación, tus gestos. No necesitas un mocoso, tu necesitas un hombre de verdad.- Yo no paraba de gemir descontrolada. -. El tiempo no se mide en años, se mide en lo vivido.-

Me deje ir sin mucho miramiento. Necesitaba morir por dos segundos, de verdad era imperiosa la necesidad que tenía por olvidarme de todo y de todos. Cuando el orgasmo cesó lo miré aun jadeante mientras en su rostro se curvaba una mirada divertida, su erección se acomodaba debajo de mi entrepierna donde la sentía palpitar.

-. Eres un mujer muy hermosa, pero tienes un carácter de mil demonios.- Yo aun vestía mi camisa blanca y el blazer. Me besó demandante follándome con la lengua sacándome el blazer. -. Cosa es es jodidamente excitante.- le puse las manos en la camisa desabrochando los botones. -. No me va mucho el SM pero si me gusta follar duro.- empujaba su pelvis contra la mía como quien esta estocando para que lo sintiese. Le tomé del pelo negro y me refregué contra su ingle. Me besó de nuevo mas demandante yo le mordí entre el beso.

Rebuscó el cierre de mi sostén sin tirillas metiendo la manos dentro de mi blusa mientras nos besábamos de manera animal. Mis senos se bambolearon enseguida dejando mis pezones erectos transparentar sobre la blusa cuando él me arrancó el mismo, acto seguido me mordió el seno izquierdo.

-. ¡Coño Itachi!- grité tirándole de cabello.

Le mordí el cuello y enterré mis uñas en su espalda. Se puso en pie conmigo encima recogiendo mis Manolos a lo que yo me extrañe, pero realmente sus besos no me daban tregua a pensar en algo mas. Apartó con su mano las cosas del escritorio arrojando los papeles y los libros al suelo, dejándome a mi en su lugar sobre la mesa. Le quité la camisa dejando a la vista su pecho bien formado y sus brazos fornidos. Se desabrochó la bragueta y yo baje ligeramente sus pantalones de vestir y sus bóxers dejando al aire su miembro duro. Me puse a gatas en su escritorio antes de chuparlo.

-. Ponte los tacos.- sacó su pene de mi boca y me acarició el cabello. Le hice caso mientras el moreno se colocaba el preservativo. -. Ven...-me tomó de la mano y me puso de espaldas a él haciéndome apoyar contra el escritorio.

Me bajó las bragas de un tirón separando ligeramente mis piernas toqueteando mi sexo húmedo que se moría por recibirlo. Me besó mientras tanto hasta que sentir su miembro dentro mío entrar con violencia estocandome hasta el fondo.  
Me follaba rítmico y podía oír el choque de su pelvis contra mi trasero. Me pellizcaba los pezones mientras yo gritaba de placer. Tiré la cabeza hacia atrás cuando me sobrevino el primer orgasmo pero Itachi no parecía querer parar de ningún modo. Dejo de penetrarme para sentarme de nuevo en aquel escritorio supongo que para cogerme de nuevo.

Itachi es un hombre insaciable, a Dios gracias que yo había retomado mis clases de baile del caño que me habían hecho ganar flexibilidad. El fiscal puso mi pierna izquierda sobre su hombro, aun con los tacos puestos estocandome hasta el fondo, me hizo correr de nuevo y él lo hizo al poco rato. Un polvo breve pero intenso y duro, salió de mi interior y se quito el preservativo, acto seguido se tiró en la cama hecho trizas.

Yo respire hondo antes de ponerme en pie y subirme la tanga, la realidad vino a mi enseguida. Mire mi reloj de pulsera que marcaba mas de la media noche. Cuando pase delante de él, Uchiha me apretujo entre sus brazos y me piro en la cama.

-. ¿A donde se supone que vas cariño?-

-. Me voy a mi cuarto ¿Que no vez?-

-. A ti ni con un buen polvo se te quita la mala leche.- me puso debajo de él. Ambos semidesnudos.

-. Yo te hacía dicho que esto se acabó.-

-. Perdón.- me besaba el cuello. -. Lamento haberte ofendido.-

-. Vete a la mierda...-susurré en un jadeo.

-. Conozco a Mark desde que yo participa como orador en estos concursos, ese tío no da puntada sin dedal. Donde aceptes una beca tendrás que pagársela en especie.-

-. Creo que yo me se cuidar sola-

-. Me gustas Sakura, no solo sexualmente hablando.- su lengua se paseaba entre mis pechos. -. Me pareces una mujer bastante interesante, eres guapa y muy lista.-

-. ¿Y eso que? Esto se acaba mañana.-

-. Yo me entiendo.-

-. Tu lo que necesitas es una esposa, ya se te esta yendo el tren.-

-. ¿A mi? Para nada...- me chupeteaba como un lactante. -. Tengo 28 años, tu eres quien me hace sentir mas viejo. Ademas yo no creo en el matrimonio.-

-. ¿Es que vas a seguir saltando de cama en cama como hasta ahora? No vas a ser joven por siempre.- le di vuelta y estaba sobre él.

-. Algún tiempo mas quizás. Yo no necesito el matrimonio tengo bastante en que entretenerme.-

-. Claro tu hobby de la fotografía y follar menores de edad.-

-. En Inglaterra no eres menor de edad.- mencionó.

-. En Japón y aquí, aun lo soy.- le bese el pecho y le mordisquee una de sus tetillas juguetona.

-. Joder no hagas eso...- suspiró. -. Porque no te voy a creer que tienes 19...-

-. Créelo...- le mordí la otra.

-. ¡Sakura!- me dijo enredando sus manos en mi cabello. Levante a mirarle. -. Ven aquí quiero verte desnuda.- me sacó la camisa con desesperación mientras me besaba. -. Eso tío es un idiota para no querer nada contigo.-

-. No me menciones a ese imbécil.- estaba desnuda solo con las bragas sobre él.

-. Menudo idiota.- dijo dándome la vuelta poniéndome bajo de él. -. Supiera él todo lo que se pierde una mujer hermosa, bastante inteligente e interesante.- enredó su boca con la mía. -. Es tan lerdo ni que ni te ha tocado.- Amasó uno de mis pechos.

-. Así es.- dije en un suspiro.

-. Ni siquiera así.- podía sentir como me tocaba sobre mi ropa interior el sexo.

-. No...-me dediqué a sentir.

-. ¿Y así?- ahora los colaba dentro a lo que yo busqué mas fricción.

-. Humm...no.- ronronee.

-. Yo se que esto te gusta.- los colaba mas hondo.

-. Si..-le dije con la boca seca. Me abrió mas las piernas con su mano libre.

-. ¿Y algo así?- corrió parte de la tanga y me lamió sin miramientos.

-. Joder no...-dije ante su tortura.

Me besaba el sexo sin tregua dando un placer bastante grande. Lo chupaba, le frotaba con la lengua y me daba ligeros mordiquemos que me estaba poniendo a cien. Él era la personificación de la lujuria, era el sexo hecho hombre, era el demonio pero era endemoniadamente guapo. Un cosquilleo bajo y una contorción en mi vientre me anunciaba que estaba próxima a correrme, pero justo cuando iba a dejarme ir Itachi se detuvo.

-. ¡Itachi!- le grité.

-. Shhh...- se relamió los labios. -. Lo que te voy a hacer es mucho mejor.-  
Me bajó las bragas de un tajo y las tiró hacia el sofá.

Acto seguido me besó demandante haciéndome sentir el sabor de mi propio sexo en la boca, estirando un poco a coger algo sobre la mesa. Se puso el condón delante de mí y luego me tomó las piernas y puso mis pies sobre sus hombros quedando yo prácticamente en cuclillas sobre él. Seguidamente se adentró dentro de mí sintiéndolo muy hondo.

No se puso con miramientos, y me penetraba duro. Era también rápido, reconozco dolía ligeramente por lo que yo gemía alto soltando un par de improperios. El fiscal lamió un par de dedos y se jugueteo con mi clítoris haciéndome correr rápidamente por lo que resbalaba mas fácil y sin dolor.  
Ocasionalmente me pellizcaba los pechos. La verdad era que su pene se sentía condenadamente bien, me corrí un par de veces y finalmente en un monumental orgasmo Itachi llegó conmigo.

-. Eso...eso fue...-le dije cuando se desplomó a mi lado. -. Eso estuvo jodidamente bueno.-

-. Igualmente...-me dijo. -. ¿Te irás a Japón mañana?- me preguntó cuando nuestras respiraciones se habían recuperado un poco.

-. No.- le dije. -. Me quedare para el curso de verano aquí en Nueva York-

-. Eso es excelente, yo lo tomé cuando fui participante y es realmente un programa muy completo- me di un beso dulce en los labios. -. ¿Te quedarás aquí en el campus?-

-. No- le dije entre el beso. -. Viviré los tres meses con Meyling mi amiga la de China-

-. Se cual es, la que es juez- ya lo tenía casi sobre mi otra vez.

-. Tengo que irme- le dije entre besos.

-. Quédate un rato más...-pidió.

-. Imposible mañana estamos es la final y nosotros vamos a entrenar temprano.- le empujé y me lo quité de encima.

Me puse en pie enseguida dado que si no lo hacía terminaríamos follando otra vez y realmente sabía que necesitaba dormir. Derogare un poco buscando mis braguitas y el muy forro se burlaba de mi y se relamía los labios mientras buscaba yo mi ropa. Me veto sin prisa alguna y me acomode el cabello con ayuda del espejo del baño. Acto seguida me dispuse a irme.

-. ¿Tan mal estamos que ni te despides?- Preguntó juguetón. Me acerque a la cama donde él estaba, me acerqué que a darle un beso corto y el idiota me ha tirado nuevamente a la cama.

-. Me voy...- logre liberarme de su cuerpo y camine hacia la puerta.

-. Sakura- ame llamó antes de salir. -. Mañana independientemente de quien gane, tu y yo tenemos un fiesta privada-

-. Estudiare su propuesta...- le dije. -. Hasta mañana.-

* * *

Un autor con reviews es un autor feliz.

Un autor feliz es un autor motivado,

un autor motivado es un autor inspirado.

¿Reviews? :3


	6. VI

**Disclaimer**: Naruto y sus personajes No me pertenecen. Solo los utilizo sin un valor pecuniario para un mero desahogo mental. Por tanto, la historia y los hechos que se cuenten a continuación me pertenecen en su TOTALIDAD.  
Notas del Autor: muchos seguramente esperaban que este fuese el final de la historia, pero le he dado un capítulo más de vida. Lamento mi desaparición y tratare de ponerme a día con las publicaciones. Realmente no estoy pasando por una buena etapa en mi vida y los ánimos que tengo para escribir son escasos, ya les contaré en désésperement vôtre que ha pasado. Ojalá pueda escribir algo decente porque siempre me ha gustado actualizar para mi cumpleaños, que por cierto es el viernes y celebro mis primeras dos décadas de vida. Ojalá les gusté y lamento si la he liado.  
**Por cierto:** Aoi Hinamori si estás leyendo esto te informo que estas en el Rated M y no estás invitada a leerme: 1- Porque no tienes edad para leerlo. 2- Porque soy tú hermana mayor, soy 5 años mayor que tú y no tienes mi permiso. Así que ¡Largo!  
**Advertencias:** Contenido para adultos. (18+)

* * *

**See U in NY.**  
**VI**  
**One More Night.**  
**Nara_Suri.**

_31 de mayo de 2013_,

De verdad que esto parecía irreal, seguramente si le contase esto a alguien en Tokio jamás me lo creería. Lo que tenía frente a mi era sin duda alguna increíble. ¿En qué cabeza cabría algo como esto? Podía ver la sonrisa burlona de Sui quien también estaba tan atónito y no daba crédito a lo que pasaba.

-. Como no sabía de qué te gustaba la mermelada te he traído de todas las que habían en el buffet.- ¿Kakashi Hatake trayéndome el desayuno? Vale, esto era una mala broma.

-. Ya... ¿Cuéntame que le has puesto?- pregunté.

-. Me ofende tu pregunta, pues por supuesto que nada.- dijo dándome una sonrisa. -. Solo necesito que estés descansada y relajada, no puedo dejar que mi pequeña estrella ande sin comer.-

-. Anda que ya decía yo que la veta de la amabilidad por mí no podía surgirte tan de pronto.- resoplé hastiada.

-. Solo porque hoy vamos a finales no voy a contestarte como te mereces, y no te abriré un disciplinario en la universidad.- seguía con esa asquerosa sonrisa en el rostro que me daba escalofríos.

-. Pues yo quiero ver que lo intentes.- dije comiendo algo de pan con mermelada de fresa y mantequilla de maní. -. Profesor no eres para abrirlo, si a duras penas te ha salido el cartón de abogado en una caja de Zucaritas.-

-. Perr...- Sui le ha interrumpido.

-. Yo de ti ni lo hiciera, que vamos que nosotros si podemos iniciarte un proceso disciplinario por irrespetarnos.- le atizó Sui acertadamente.

-. Joder.- soltó. -. ¿Cómo está tu garganta?- volví a preguntarme con esa falsa amabilidad que tanto me toca las narices.

-. Mejor...-le dije.

-. Iré por un agua de jengibre para que te sientas mucho mejor.- dicho esto nos dejó solos un rato.

No pasaron ni dos segundos desde que nuestro entrenador se retiró cuando Sui y yo soltamos una carcajada ante tal cuadro.

-. Menuda zorra ¿Porque estas tan irónica?- todavía seguía riéndose.

-. Porque me molesta la gente como Hatake.- le dije. -. Empieza a presionarnos y eso no me gusta, existe la posibilidad que perdamos ¿Sabes?- ya yo no me reía, hablaba muy enserio.

-. Ya sé, pero hay que ser positivos.- se robó una de mis tajadas de pan con mermelada y mantequilla de maní. -. Ya hemos visto a estos chicos, hemos competido con ellos y hemos salido victoriosos. Solomon es muy buen orador pero Alison es su punto flaco. Nosotros nos siento fuertes.-

-. ¿Y si perdemos qué?- le pregunté con miedo.

-. Pues nada va a pasar, el segundo lugar es un buen puesto. Nosotros estamos cubiertos, cualquier universidad nos hará becarios.-

-. Quiero ganar esto.- le dije comiendo un poco de pan con nutella.

-. Vamos a ganar Saku, nos hemos jodido por años para esto. Además todos sabemos quién está haciendo los méritos para el mejor orador.- me abrazó con cariño y me acarició la cabeza.

-. Ese premio es Solomon, es él quien va a ganar.-

-. Eso está reñido, tu también tienes muchas posibilidades.- dijo después de besarme el cabello.

-. Hay que ver que pasa- dije bebiendo algo de café.

-. Saku...yo quería hablarte de algo...-se rascó la cabeza y yo le mire confundida. -. ¿Tú y Sai...?-

-. ¿Yo y Sai qué?- le pregunté. -. De ese tonto ni me hables, por mi que le den por donde le pica el pollo.-

-. Precisamente de eso quiero hablar...-

-. Sui...-le llamé. -. Te pido que no interfieras.- le dije. -. Nunca quisiste ayudarme a conquistarlo, así que no te metas ahora que la cosa esta en su peor estadio.-

-. Bien, él me había pedido que hable contigo.- ¿Saito de que va? -. Me contó lo de ayer, y mira creo que sería bueno que lo dejases hablar. Sé que ahora te sientes muy presionada pero al menos cuando esto acabe dentro de un par de horas, date la oportunidad de conocer su opinión sobre su situación.- tomó mi mano entre las suyas. -. Aunque sabes, pesándolo mejor, creo que es mejor que disfrutes tu lío con el anciano, que vamos anoche ese cigarrito se te fue para un par de horas.- le sonreí.

-. No te metas en eso ¿Vale? Sai y yo es algo ya definitivamente no fue.-

-. Aquí está tu agua de jengibre, bebe todo te necesito perfecta para esta tarde.- el pesado de Hatake había vuelto. -. Después se van a lavar los dientes y tú te vas a poner guapa, necesito que hoy estés deslumbrante.- Que me dieron ganas de tirarle la tomada de jengibre encima.

Terminamos de comer y nos dirigimos a la habitación. Kakashi había obviado la práctica de hoy y dijo que mejor nos dedicásemos a pensar en otra cosa. Sui se puso a ver televisión. Pero yo la verdad con lo de Sai y lo de la final no tenía cabeza para nada.

-. ¿Podemos vernos antes de la audiencia?- me escribió el fiscal.

-. ¿No están entrenando?- le pregunté.

-. No. Les he mandado a pensar en otra cosa y tengo algo importante que tratar contigo de carácter académico-

-. ¿No puede ser después?- le pregunté.

-. Después de la audiencia no creo que vayas a tener tiempo de hablar conmigo.- me escribió.

-. ¿Nos vamos a ver en la noche, que no?-

-. Sí pero...sé que no lo tomarías enserio.-

-. De verdad no me apetece.-

-. Está bien...-puso. -. No te pongas nerviosa, lo harán bien e independientemente de quien gane, las mejores universidades se pelearan por ustedes.-

-. Gracias.-

-. Estaré en mi habitación donde eres bienvenida.-

-. Lo pensaré.- finalicé la conversación.

-. Pero mírate la carita de folláme que tienes.- me tiró una almohada y me di cuenta que había acabado el capítulo de Suits.

-. Ándate a la mierda.-

-. Con cariño princesa, sino no vas a tener quien te sostenga el pelo cuando te lo estés rizando.- me bromeó. -. Ándate más bien tú a echar un polvo con tu viejito a ver si se te quita el mal humor, que andas la mar de borde-

-. Voy a cambiarme, tú nada más piensas en follar-

Salí hacia el baño a cambiarme de ropa en vista que andaba en pintas de gym y no preparada para una audiencia dado que esta mañana antes de desayunar nos hemos pasado entrenando. Además que tenía ganas de bañarme y desestresarme un poco. Una idea traviesa cruzó por mi cabeza enseguida, miré el reloj que marcaba casi medio día. Me quedaba bastante tiempo.

-. ¿Quién es?- preguntó él sin saber de mi visita.

-. Abre- le dije.

-. Pasa- abrió la puerta. -. Que fachita...-dijo al verme

-. ¿Querías verme, no es así? Pues aquí me tienes-

-. Pensé que no estabas de humor para nadie-

-. Ya ves que vivo cambiando de idea siempre-

-. Pues bien que yo quería decirte...- le estampe un beso para callarle porque no me apetecía hablar de nada y menos de trabajo.

-. Dejemos eso para después de la final- estaba guindada de su cuello y él me acaricio la espalda.

-. Entonces que...- no quería dejarlo hablar.

-. Vieras que necesito desestresarme y tu eso lo sabes hacer muy bien. Así que vine a proponerte un contrato.- dije molestando con términos jurídicos. -. Yo uso tu baño y tú me follas como se debe-

-. Interesante propuesta...- me saqué las sandalias de baño e Itachi me plantó un beso. -. A mí también me apetece bañarme con tan excelente compañía.- sentí su lengua a adentrarse en mi boca. -. Ven acá...- me quitó el bolso de gym que contenía mi ropa y lo puso sobre el escritorio. Acto seguido volvió a besarme.

Me quitó la camiseta exponiendo mi torso tan solo cubierto por el sostén deportivo y me cargó a lo que yo le rodeé con las piernas abrazando su pelvis contra la mía. Sentía su boca recorrer la mi cavidad de cabo a cabo y su lengua tocarme hasta la garganta. Le saqué la camiseta y enredé mis dedos entre su cabello negro.

-. ¿Te cuidas?-

-. Sí.- le dije. -. Pero no voy a dejar que me folles sin condón así que olvídate de sexo bajo la ducha.-

-. No me mates así-me puso sobre la cama y me siguió besando encima de mí.

-. Olvídalo- me sacó el sostén de deportes y expuso mis pechos a su vista.

-. Bien-dijo algo enojado atrapando uno de mis pezones rosados entre sus dedos. -. Entonces antes de bañarte te voy a follar de lo lindo- lamió lo que tenía entre los dedos tirando del otro.

Me tocó los pechos con violencia haciéndome gemir como loca apretándome contra su blanca espalda. Siguió bajando en mi abdomen con su lengua y se entretuvo jugueteando con mi ombligo. Apreté las piernas sintiendo el cosquilleo delicioso de la excitación, el ombligo era una zona erógena que me daba un candor en partes nada decorosas, le apreté el trasero excitada.

-. Se te ven tan bien esos hotpants que hasta me da grima quitártelos- mencionó. -. Si yo fuese tu novio no te dejaría salir con eso puesto-

-. Gracias a Dios tengo problemas serios con el compromiso- volvió a mis pechos lengüeteando uno de mis pezones.

-. Interesante, pensé que eras relaciones estables-

-. No me gustan los líos de una noche, pero detesto los formalismos y compromisos... ¡ah!- Gemí ante una de sus succiones.

-. Hace mucho que noté eso de los líos de una noche- tiré mi cabeza hacia atrás sintiendo su lengua en mi cuello. -. Yo sé perfectamente que no eres una zorra, no eres el tipo de chica que se vaya a la cama con cualquiera. Si así fuese te hubieses ido a la cama conmigo en Kyoto- tiró de mi pezón con los dedos. -. Vamos si seré como el tercer o cuarto tío que te tiras en la vida y se ve que es la primera vez que te lías con alguien- este tipo iba a desquiciarme me sentía completamente húmeda.

-. ¿Quieres que te recuerde cuantos años tengo?- atine a decir coherentemente.

-. Diecinueve- puso las manos en el borde mis shorts de gimnasio. -. Me lo dijiste fuera de esa discoteca en Kyoto después que te besé- deslizó la prenda por mis muslos y los acarició mientras lo bajaba. -. Si no nos llevásemos tanto, te presentaría a mi madre- bromeo.

-. A mí no me interesa conocer a tu madre-le aclaré. -. A mi cógeme bien y me doy por bien servida- me rozó con los dedos sobre las bragas -. ¡Coño!- gemí.

-. Para ser una mocosa sabes lo que quieres- apartó mis braguitas y deslizo su dedos por toda mi abertura. -. ¿Porqué no tienes al menos 5 años más?-

-. Sabes que lo que te pone es saber que lo estás haciendo aquí y en Japón es ilegal- seguía acariciando tortuosamente.

-. Puede ser- me besó excitado introduciendo su lengua sin dejar de estimularme.  
Le tire los brazos al cuello profundizando más nuestro beso mientras él me masturbaba con descaro, me arrodille aun enganchada a su cuello y desabotoné sus jeans. Itachi me ha apartado con su mano libre y ha engullido uno de mis pechos llevándome al borde del colapso. Me corrí un rato después cayendo sobre el colchón.

-. Vale, eso ha estado intenso- le dije solo vestida con las bragas.

-. Y lo que te espera- retiró mi ropa interior y se puso sobre mí bajándose los vaqueros y el bóxer.

Rasgó la envoltura del preservativo y se lo puso sin mucha dificultad. Lamió mis senos con descaro y yo me dejé hacer sin mucho miramiento. Pasó mi pierna izquierda sobre su hombro y me penetró hondo dándome un dolor placentero al llenarme por completo. Sentía como me partía en dos cada que su pene se adentraba en mi cavidad, haciéndome gritar de placer. Me enloquecía como ningún otro hombre lo había hecho, él acallaba mis alaridos con besos y yo me corrí rápidamente, sin embargo el moreno no bajo la intensidad ni el ritmo en ningún momento. Me desquició en otro orgasmo agarrándome yo de sus cabellos largos y su sonrisa arrogante se curvó en su boca de adonis, se vino cuando a mi me sobrevino el tercer orgasmo y se acostó a mi lado después de quitarse el condón.

-. Ese era el tipo de relajación que necesitaba- estaba sudada y el pecho me subía acelerado.

-. Ya ves, mira nada más de lo que te perdiste hace seis meses-

-. Si hubiese aceptado, no estaría aquí. Estarías seguramente follando con alguien más.- me acerqué para besarle, él me tomó la palabra.

Itachi besa de muerte, eso lo sabía desde Kioto. Cuando con uno de esos me hizo despertar de mi letargo. Él no era un hombre para enamorarse, no era un hombre para algo serio. En términos machistas, era un hombre para el placer y no para el deber. Pese a ser exitoso, guapo, encantador e inteligente, no era alguien con el que tendría yo algo estable. Quizás por esa claridad era que podíamos tener este tipo de relación. Su lengua acariciaba la mía y nuestras manos se escurrían entre nuestras anatomías. Después de separarnos a él le apeteció besarme en otros labios. Me corrí muerta de vergüenza, nunca he podido habituarme a que me hagan sexo oral.

Me llevó cargada a la ducha mientras nos besábamos. Nos acariciábamos a la par que nos lavábamos y su gran miembro me quemaba entre las costillas, sin tacos yo le daba casi al pecho. Me lavaba el pelo dulcemente mientras nos decíamos guarradas en el baño y dejaba que me acariciase los pechos. Le masajee la polla con un poco de acondicionador y le hice correr, Itachi gruñó complacido ante mi caricia llevándome el cuerpo con su descarga blanca. Nos lavamos entre besos y el Uchiha me acarició entre las piernas antes de salir de allí para vestirnos.

-. Coño, esto es lo mas erótico que he visto en mi vida- ya me había puesto la ropa interior y el liguero. -. Nunca había visto a una chica vestirse con ropa que está hecha para que se la quite- Itachi tenía la camisa blanca del traje puesta y los bóxers. -. Eso es muy sensual- mi pierna izquierda estaba sobre la cama poniéndome las medias con sumo cuidado para no rasgarles.

-. ¿Te apetece hacerlo tú?- le pregunté invitándole.

-. Estas jugando con fuego...nenita- Itachi me subió las medias lentamente mientras me besaba la piel antes de cubrirla. Hizo lo mismo con la otra pierna. -. Te tomaría unas cuantas fotos- me dijo sensual al oído.

-. No me va que mi cara termine en algún sitio porno- empecé a doblar mi ropa de deportes y la ropa interior que me quité.

-. Eres muy desconfiada-

-. Mal de familia-

-. Yo te estaba proponiendo algo artístico...- me dijo me indignado. -. Unos bonitos retratos, para hacerte hacer posiciones de vídeos porno me basto solo y no necesito mas cámara que mirarte- se puso los pantalones.

-. De momento pasó, no queda mucho tiempo y aun tengo que arreglarme el pelo.- dije mirando la hora en el móvil dándome solo hora y media para arreglar mi cabello y maquillarme. -. Ya veremos qué pasa en la noche- saqué de mi bolso los Manolos y guardé las sandalias y la ropa.

-. Vale, quería hacerte otra propuesta. De tipo académica a decir verdad- no quería hablar de estudios, trabajos o competencia después de esta relajación. Ya se había encajado la camisa y se ponía el pantalón.

-. Hablaremos de ello después de la audiencia- me enfundé en el vestido de cuero negro totalmente ceñido. -. ¿Me ayudas?- le dije ya que no alcanzaba a el zipper.

-. Joder... ¿Esa es tu ropa de la audiencia?- subió el zipper y me toqueteó por encima de la ropa.

-. Sí.- nos besábamos sin prisa.

-. Vas a matarme- quería lío de nuevo pero realmente no había tiempo.

-. Tengo que irme guapo, sino iré echa un lío a la audiencia- le aparté de mi lado, tomé mi bolso y salí de la habitación.

Después de esos reparadores orgasmos me sentía menos presionada, ligera y libre. Caminé sin prisas hasta el cuarto donde muy seguramente Sui me gastaría un par de bromas y yo le daría una leche por salido. Me eché un cigarrito antes de entrar al cuarto.

-. Jo...jo...jo pero mira nada más y hasta os habéis duchado juntos- le arrojé el bolso lleno de ropa de ejercicio. -. ¡Era una broma! ¡Menudo geniecito que tienes tú!- me dijo el muy puto. Rebusqué en la maleta mi secador de cabello. -. Pero que modelito ¿Vamos a una audiencia o a una orgía sadomasoca?- estuve tentada arrojarle el secador pero aun tenía que arreglarme el pelo.

-. Ándate a la mierda- le dije.

-. Amargada-

Como es habitual el peliblanco me sostuvo el cabello mientras yo me lo secaba con parsimonia y lo enrulaba, a la par que me gastaba un par de bromas sobre mi vida sexual y amorosa. De alguna forma eso le ayudaba a distraerse por lo que no le reñí más allá de lo normal. Al terminar de arreglarme el cabello telefoneé a mis padres quienes me regañaron por ser una mala hija y no decirles sobre este momento que era tan importante para mí, que habrían cogido un avión y se hubieran venido a ver la final. Me desearon el mayor de los éxitos y que no me diese tan duro, que pasase lo que pasase estaban muy orgullosos de mí. Sui hizo lo propio con los suyos y te tocó calmar a su madre quien lloraba como una Magdalena.

-. Menudo jaleo ¿Te apetece comer algo?- me preguntó mientras yo acababa de maquillarme los ojos. -. Yo no he almorzado.-

-. Nada, sabes que se me va el hambre. Un cigarrito quizás si-

-. Pues anda guapa, hoy invitó yo- me acercó la cajetilla de mentolados, y me prendió el cigarro en la boca.

Nos fumamos el cigarro en silencio aunque en las habitaciones estuviese prohibido hacerlo. Ambos estábamos ansiosos, empezaba a sentir urticaria y algo de gastritis porque estábamos a menos de 20 minutos de la final del Concurso Mundial de Oratoria. Aplaste la colilla contra el piso y seguí maquillándome.

-. ¿Están listos?- Kakashi entró en la habitación. -. Joder ¿estaban fumando aquí dentro?- me puse de pie y me calce los tacos.

-. Algo hay de eso- repuso Sui poniéndose el blazer del traje y acomodándose la corbata.

-. Vamos...- dijo nuestro entrenador.

-. Vamos- me puse el blazer blanco de solapas en cuero, me puse algo de perfume, tomé mi cartera Ferragamo y la carpeta con el expediente.

Caminamos con decisión al auditorio y esperamos fuera donde todos, conocidos y desconocidos de acercaban felicitarnos y a desearnos suerte para la competencia. El equipo londinense apareció casi que a la par que nosotros y su entrenador me dedicó una mirada que destilaba sexo puro y me ladeo una sonrisa. El móvil de Sui sonó, él tomó la llamada. Me preocupaba que estábamos a escasos minutos de entrar, y él se había ido a charlar solo Dios sabe con quién.

-. Kakashi- se acercó mi pervertido entrenador londinense. -. Señorita Haruno- saludó.

-. Dr. Uchiha- le devolví el saludo.

-. Itachi- saludó mi entrenador.

-. Buena suerte allá dentro- puso su mano en mi hombro y me dio una sonrisa. -. Espero que os vaya bien- dijo a Kakashi.

-. Igualmente- dijo el pelo plateado.

-. Muchas...- me vi interrumpida por Sui quien llegó con el móvil.

-. Disculpen... Saku te llaman de Japón- me dijo dándome el teléfono.

-. ¿Quién?- le pregunté, Itachi me miró curioso.

-. Solo atiende- tomé el teléfono.

-. ¿Con quién hablo?- pregunté y el time counter se acercó.

-. Sakura- me helé al oírle. -. No vayas a colgar te lo ruego...- no sabía qué hacer.

-. Ya deben entrar- oí decir.

-. Sakura...- me llamó Kakashi

-. Supe que estas en la final, quería felicitarte.- no sabía que decir, un nudo se me instaló en la garganta.

-. Haruno, cuelga que vamos a entrar- reclamaba mi entrenador.

-. Veo que te apuran, solo voy a decirte lo que te dije antes que te fueses a Kioto.- puntualizó. -. Si hay alguien que pueda ganar eso, eres tú. Buena suerte.- dicho esto colgó.

Quedé estática y con las piernas hechas una gelatina después de esa llamada, a lo que Kakashi me bajó a la realidad de un tirón donde disimuladamente le entregué el móvil a Sui a la par que caminábamos hasta donde nuestra mesa en la primera fila del auditorio. No podía terminar de creérmelo, pusimos los expedientes en la mesa y tomamos asiento.

-. ¿Por qué coño has hecho eso?-le pregunté.

-. Era una sorpresa, él quería hablar contigo en este momento tan importante y sabía que tú siendo tan borde como eres no le pasarías al teléfono ni en las drogas- me dijo.

-. No...No quería hablar con él- me mordí el labio.

-. No pensé que fuera a decirte nada malo- me dijo preocupado. -. Joder ¿la he liado parda, que no?-

-. Ni mo...- el time counter me interrumpió.

-. De píe para recibir a el honorable tribunal- todos en la sala nos pusimos de píe.

Respire hondo e inició la audiencia. Puede que me estuviese muriendo por dentro pero el show, debía continuar. Sentía los ojos del fiscal puestos sobre mi espalda y así mismo los de Kakashi. Alison pasó al estrado y empezó con la formulación de la demanda, los lapiceros se izaron sobre el expediente y con la venía del tribunal empezó la gran final de Concurso Mundial de Oratoria: London College v. Universidad de Tokio.

-. ¿Qué no hay contrato señores magistrados? Eso es negar una obligación, porque tiene todos los elementos esenciales: acuerdo de voluntades, ausencia de vicios en el consentimiento y objeto y causa lícita.- oh Solomon estabas perdido conmigo.

El rubio argumentaba exaltado poniéndole todo el sentir y la emoción del caso. Los cuchilleos se oían por doquier. Sui escribía con decisión. Ya habíamos hablado y yo me preparaba para la intensa y dura duplica.

-. Honorables magistrados. Nunca se ha negado la existencia de la obligación y mucho menos de un contrato.-. Le di una sonrisa coqueta al presidente del tribunal. -. De hecho reconocemos que pese a la cláusula A) del memorial de entendimiento estipula que el documento no constituye contrato, este legajo si cumple sustancialmente con los requisitos para ser un convenio de particulares.- la cara de Solomon fue épica. -. No obstante, partiendo de esa premisa y de la teoría de los foros a nivel internacional. Consideramos que en virtud del forum non conviens, dado que el demandante es una fuerte empresa francesa y nuestra empresa es apenas una pequeña productora farmacéutica boliviana, que el presente contrato ha de regirse por las normas de derecho comercial de los pueblos de las Américas y de los principios Unidroit, de tal suerte que los acuerdos de confidencialidad no nos son vinculantes a razón que es además un hecho notorio la deficiencia mental que mi representado. Así las cosas...- tomé un poco de agua mirando directamente al presidente para ponerle nervioso. -. Pido señores que se declaré la no violación de las cláusulas G) y F) quienes contienen dichos acuerdos.- batí un poco las pestañas. -. Con su venia señores jueces. Esta representación descansa.- el silencio reposó en el auditorio.

-. La mesa tomará 30 minutos para deliberar y posteriormente de dará inicio a la premiación.- anunció el presidente. -. Pueden salir del auditorio-

Recogí el expediente y tomé mi bolso ferragamo. Sui me siguió y ninguno de los dos musito palabra alguna. Tenía el cuello y le pecho muy seguramente lleno de ronchones producto del estrés.

-. ¿Qué demonios hiciste?- me preguntó Hatake.

-. Cambiar el argumento- le dije entre dientes. -. Solomon conocía los puntos flacos, solo le torcí su argumento-

-. Pero...-

-. Ándate a la mierda-le solté con fastidio. -. Sui regálame un puto cigarro- solté. -. Ya me hartó este imbécil- pude ver la sonrisa del fiscal Uchiha mientras se reunía con sus pupilos.

Nos sentamos en las bancas de fuera donde mi compañero y yo nos fumamos un cigarrillo mentolado para calmar los nervios. La gente venía de cuando en cuando a felicitar y aseverar nuestra victoria de la misma forma en la que atosigaban a los chicos londinenses, el pálido Salomón y a Alison que al parecer se ha ido a vomitar un par de veces al baño.

-. Tengo miedo Sui- estaba acostada en la banca con la cabeza sobre sus piernas mientras él me pasaba los dedos entre el flequillo. -. No quiero perder-

-. No lo haremos...- me tranquilizó. -. Ganaremos, ese es nuestro destino. Lo supe desde que fuimos al nacional. Nosotros dos vamos a ganar algo grande- me dio una sonrisa. -. Esa vez no ganamos porque éramos muy jóvenes. Tu recién cumplías los 17 y yo tenía tu edad- prendí otro cigarro, el último de la caja. -. Anoche estuve viendo las fotos eras una niña...daba risa verte vestida con blazer y camisa, parecías jugando a ser grande- le pase el cigarro para que le diese una calada. -. Ahora ya eres toda una mujer, una mujer muy hermosa realmente- su tono me resultaba incómodo.

-. De nada me ha servido eso- le aclaré.

-. Bueno, guapa. No estamos en la final solo por lo que sabemos.- bromeo. -. Ese par de piernas nos dieron una que otra ayuda- le quité el cigarro. -. Solo porque ese enano no haya sabido darse cuenta la clase mujer que eres, no significa que tu belleza no sea algo admirable- volví a sentirme incómoda de nuevo.

-. Oh joder, por eso eres mi mejor amigo- necesitaba ponerme en zona segura.

-. Creo que es hora de pararnos.- me dijo. -. Quedan solo 10 minutos para que te retoques el maquillaje, te peines y toda esas tonterías que siempre haces- me senté en la banca.

-. Eres un idiota-

-. Sabes que vas a casarte conmigo- me bromeo.

-. Estoy pensando seriamente en que debería dejar que te llevase la milicia- le bromeaba yo con lo del servicio militar obligatorio y su gran idea de que me casase con él por un mes para caer en el eximente.

-. Ve a arreglarte, tu anciano no ha dejado de mirar para acá con mala leche porque estabas acostada en mis piernas-

Tal y como pensé Alison seguía en el baño vomitando hasta la primera cena desde que empezó el concurso. Estaba verde la pobre quien se lavaba la boca quitándose el horrible sabor, yo me lavaba las manos para quitar el olor a tabaco.

-. ¿Te sientes bien?- le pregunté.

-. No...- me dijo. -. Voy fatal...-

-. ¿Quieres que te consiga un té o algo?- le pregunté.

-. No, no te preocupes.- me dijo empezando a maquillarse. -. Lo han hecho de muerte allá-

-. Ustedes tan bien.- le dije dándole una sonrisa.

-. Sakura...- me llamó. -. ¿Puedo...puedo preguntarte algo?- me dijo algo nerviosa.

-. Si claro...-

-. ¿Cómo...como puede estar tan tranquila? Es que...no lo sé yo me siento fatal estoy nerviosa por lo resultados- ella era tan dulce.

-. Que parezca segura por fuera no significa que no esté muerta de miedo por dentro- le confesé. -. Solo piensa que independientemente de que lo pase...nuestros futuros académicos inmediatos están cubiertos.-

-. Creo que en eso tienes razón- me dio una sonrisa.

-. Además que ¡Hoy nos vamos de fiesta!- bromee.

-. Si...todavía recuerdo las fiestas en Japón.- dijo sonrojándose. -. Aun que Yamcha no vino- me dijo, refiriéndose al chino con el que se había liado en el intercontinental.

-. Anda que sí, pero lo que hay es de donde escoger- batí las pestañas a ver cómo me había quedado la máscara.

-. Lo dices porque tú eres muy bonita...- me dijo. -. Tienes mucha confianza en ti misma-

-. Alison...- la llamé apoyada sobre el lavábamos -. Una mujer no necesariamente debe ser bonita para conseguir a un hombre- le sonreí. -. ¿Recuerdas como lucía en el intercontinental? Parece la cría bebé de una ballena- ella soltó una carcajada pequeña. -. No era necesariamente bonita. Mi vida en esa entonces era un asco...pasaba borracha, fumando y tragando. Mis calificaciones estaban en picada, mi vida era un caos. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque un idiota que no me quería. Porque pensé que no era lo suficientemente bonita para gustarle.- ella me miraba atenta con su máscara en la mano. -. Pero una persona sin saberlo...me enseño algo. Me enseño que la verdadera belleza no radica en que en que delgada estas, en que tan lindo es tu rostro o en que tan linda es tu ropa. La verdadera belleza de una mujer está en que tan hermosa puede sentirse, en que tan bien juega sus cartas y sobretodo, en su sonrisa.- le di una grande a lo que ella me correspondió. -. Además hay más de uno que ya te ha puesto el ojo en esta competencia- me puse perfume para no apestar a cigarro. -. Es que si eres una mónada, mira anda más ese cabello rubio tan mono y esa cara de muñeca que tienes. Seguro que esta noche más de uno va a invitarte a bailar- le bromee.

-. Pero si lo hago fatal, tú misma dices que los ingleses no sabemos bailar- me dijo.

-. Eso es para molestar a tu entrenador, porque ese si lo que hace fatal- me reí.

-. Compréndelo mide 2 metros...- me bromeo.

-. Supongo que tienes razón-

-. Sakura...- me llamó antes de salir.

-. ¿Sí, Dime?-

-. Muchas gracias...- me dijo.

-. No es nada- le dije. -. Apúrate que ya están entrando- dicho esto las dos caminamos al auditorio.

Respire hondo antes de entrar de nuevo, y me senté en la mesa frente a los jurados. La ceremonia empezó con el himno de los Estados Unidos, y posteriormente el himno de la universidad anfitriona. Luego vinieron las palabras del rector, las sinceras felicitaciones y las palabras de los jueces argumentando que fue una difícil decisión pero que había un ganador. Acto seguido se pasó a la premiación.

-. Primeramente se premiará a la mejor memoria- dijo el presentador. -. En esta oportunidad el ganador es el London College- los aplausos no se hicieron esperar Solomon y Alison subieron por el premio. Donde le entregaron la placa y un diploma a cada uno, donde los miembros del jurado les estrecharon la mano. -. Ahora anunciaremos el segundo lugar- la mano se Sui tomó la mía por debajo de la mesa esperando los resultados. -. Señores del London College suban de nuevo para recoger sus placas, por primera vez el ganador es la Universidad del Tokio- mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y lo próximo que sentí fue el gran abrazo que me dio mi compañero.

Quede en shock sin saber qué hacer. No sé como coño subí las escalas de la tarima. No sé como logre tomar mi diploma y estrechar las manos de los jueces. Mi cara en las fotos debía de ser un poema, a Dios gracias que Sui tomó la placa de cristal y el acta de compromiso de la pasantía en la CCI porque a mí se me habría caído. Kakashi nos abrazaba emocionado, Solomon también me dio un abrazo a la par que Alison. Reaccioné al oler un perfume conocido que me daba un abrazo, era el fiscal Uchiha.

-. Y por último, se premiará al mejor orador.- todos estábamos parados aun la mano del fiscal Uchiha aun sujetaba la mía. El sobre se abrió. -. Vaya...por primera vez hay un empate. Por la Universidad de Tokio, Sakura Haruno y por el London College Solomon Goldsmith- ambos no miramos emocionados.

Subí algo más consciente de lo que estaba pasando a ambos nos entregaron nuestras placas que nos acreditaban como mejor orador. Nos tomaron miles de fotos juntos y ambos veíamos como el auditorio lleno de casi 500 personas nos aplaudía. No pude terminar de bajar las escaleras porque mi compañero me abrazaba emocionado cargándome la mar de feliz, gritándome "Te lo dije".

-. Pueden pasar a la cena de clausura- nos informó el presentador del evento.

Kakashi parecía Gollum el del señor de los anillos abrazado a la placa de cristal que nos acreditaba como ganadores. Sui me pasó el brazo por lo hombros aun si poder creer que habíamos ganado y nos dirigimos a el restaurante ubicado en el 9no piso del edificio.

-. Aun no puedo creerlo- le susurré a Sui.

-. Pues créelo, porque somos los primeros ganadores Japoneses. - se vanagloriaba. -. ¿Y sabes que es lo mejor? ¡Hoy follo! ¡Si o si!-

-. Tu nada más piensas en cogerte a alguien- le entorné lo ojos.

-. Claro como la mejor oradora, ya tiene que sé la coma- le mande una leche indignada.

-. Asqueroso de porquería- le dije.

-. Ya ex esposa...tampoco te pongas así- me abrazó y lo volví a surtir.

Itachi me miró embelesado toda la cena dado que nuestra mesa era contigua. Mi amiga Meyling presidenta de la asociación de ex participantes comentaba sobre la fiesta de mas tarde, a lo que yo me acostumbraba a todos los sucesos vividos en este día. Mi teléfono vibró y miré el mensaje.

"¿Esta vez si te vas a unir a mi after party?" Era el fiscal Uchiha haciendo a alusión a lo sucedido en Kyoto hace casi 6 meses.

"Solo si vienes a la fiesta" le contesté.

"No es como que me encante la idea" Él solo pensaba en follarme. "Odio las fiestas, sabes que bailo terriblemente."

"Pero vas a hacerlo por mi ¿verdad, Uchiha san?"

"Eres una enana caprichosa" me contestó.

La cena duro cerca de un par de horas a eso de las 9 p.m. por lo que al salir después de tantas fotos y tonterías cada quien pudo ir a prepararse para la fiesta en uno de los edificios más exclusivos de la gran manzana. Telefonee a mis padres de nuevo antes de bañarme quienes lloraron emocionados al saber la noticia, no pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando me han llamado mis tías, mi abuelo y casi toda la familia, por lo que ya hastiada apagué el teléfono. Opte por un mini vestido negro de escote generoso con tacos steve madden negros con taches dorados, el cabello lacio recogido en una coleta alta y maquillaje fuerte acompañado de un llamativo blazer de lentejuelas. Lista para matar de un infarto al anciano Uchiha.

-. Joder...-soltó Sui al verme vestido con traje sin corbata y zapatillas deportivas. -. Coño te vez como Beyonce, Rihanna...joder- me pintaba los labios riéndome de sus estúpidos comentarios. -. Supongo que hoy no vienes a dormir-

-. Quién sabe, es la última fiesta. Puede ocurrir de todo...quien sabe hasta tu puedes terminar enredado con alguna y no me mola el voyer ni los tríos-

-. Pues quien sabe... ¿Qué tal que seas tú quien te líes conmigo?- Espero que eso haya sido una broma. El peliblanco se planchaba algunos mechones.

-. En tu sueños...las chicas como yo, no se lían con chicos como tu- le bromee. -. Además no follo con amigos. Para mi acostarme contigo sería algo así como incesto...que vamos Sui me has visto hasta los ovarios, hemos dormido nalga con nalga y nos hemos puesto trancas tremendas juntos y nunca se me ha dado por besarte siquiera. Así que maneja los tiempos y mira a otros horizontes-

-. Anda guapita que vas tonta y perdida- me bromeo. -. Ya quisieras tu tener el placer de meterte en mi cama. Estarás como un puto tren pero yo no te follo ni por todo el oro del mundo- me indigne falsamente ambos bromeábamos. -. Que vamos para los hombres tienes el gusto en el culo, eres un pesadita de mierda y se nota a mares la cara de frígida que tienes.- le mande una leche en broma. -. Sabes que si quisiera follarte, lo haría.- me saco la lengua después de la hostia. -. Después de todo por algo eres mi futura esposa- me miraba al espejo.

-. El que va jurando y perdido eres tu- le dije. -. Y ahora mueve tu plano culo y vamos a ver si por fin triunfas algo esposo-

No fuimos en la última van con los coreanos quienes inauguraron la fiesta con unas cuantas botellas de vodka de donde nos hicieron beber a boca de botella. Las coreanas en el último asiento se ocuparon de Kakashi quien por primera vez se estaba comportando de manera irresponsable en un morreo medio extraño con dos tías al mismo tiempo. Le saque una foto, por la tendrá que besarme el culo para que no se la enseñe a su novia.

Para cuando llegamos al lugar, Sui estaba bolinga pero perdido y a Hatake se le asoma el vello del pecho al tener casi media camisa desabotonada con una coreana a cada lado. Menuda vergüenza lo campeones del Mundial de Oratoria.

-. Te vez de muerte- madre de Dios y todos los santos, el fiscal Uchiha iba precioso con un pantalón oscuro y una camisa blanca, sin blazer.

-. Que gusto verte- le mire descaradamente. -. ¿Has llegado hace mucho?- le pregunté.

-. Una media hora, más o menos- bebí su Whiskey con parsimonia. -. Aunque por verte así de guapa, esperaría toda la vida- me susurró al oído.

-. No te andas por las ramas- le solté lamiendo parte del borde de azúcar de mi margarita.

-. Ya estoy muy viejo para eso- me bromeó.

-. Tu lo has dicho- le dije con una risita. -. Apuesto lo que quieras a que te pone un montón saber que incluso el Whiskey quede estas tomando tiene más años que yo- le susurré al oído mientras repasaba el azúcar del borde de la margarita.

-. Tú sí que sabes cómo hacerle perder los papeles a un hombre respetable.- me señalo con la mirada el lío que había en sus pantalones a lo que sonreí complacida.

-. Eso dicen- le di un sorbo a mi margarita. -. Me voy un rato a bailar, búscame cuando te hayas desecho de tus problemas.- le guiñe un ojo y me fui a buscar a los coreanos.

El trió dinámico por supuesto puso la cuota de movimiento y coreografía con una clásico del año pasado. A nosotros se unieron los latinos, unas chicas mexicanas, un colombiano bastante alegre, tres dominicanos, un puertorriqueño y dos venezolanos quienes hablaban inglés chistosísimo. El colombiano después de haber secuestrado al Dj ha invitado a bailar a nada más y nada menos que Alison, y el puertorriqueño me ha sacado a bailar una canción en español bastante rara con un ritmo medio tropical.

-. Es salsa…apuesto a que en Japón ni lo conocen- me dijo en su inglés divertidísimo. -. Te voy a enseñar cómo es que se baila en la isla –

Le cogí el paso rápido, aun que era un poco complicado. El nombre del puertorriqueño era Adriel James un tío divino de metro ochenta con la piel tostada y unos ojos verdes preciosos. Era un hombre coquetísimo a quien mi adorado fiscal miraba con reprobación desde la barra donde se había instalado para quedarse puesto que no había querido bailar con nadie.

-. Lluvia…tus besos fríos como la lluvia…-Meyling estaba más borracha que una cuba bailándose sola.

-. Anda…-dije todavía bailando con Adriel.

-. Es el sabor de la música Mai…- me decía. -. Yo sabía que iban a ganar, fui a tu primera audiencia pero no había tenido el placer de coincidir contigo en ninguna fiesta- me dijo. -. Te vi en la del segundo día pero cuando iba a pedir bailar te has ido-

-. Me fui a dormir temprano, el cambio de horario- mentí.

-. Yo te quería preguntar una cosa, porque uno no sabe cuando se metiendo donde no debe.- Itachi me miraba no muy feliz. -. Tu… ¿Tu compañero y tu son novios?- me preguntó.

-. No…-le dije. -. Somos los mejores amigos-

Itachi caminó hasta donde estábamos e intercambio un par de palabras con Adriel. No supe bien que decían porque nunca he entendido nada de español pero el chico parecía apenado, se despidió con la mano y se puso a bailar con otra chica. El fiscal me tomo de la cintura y se puso a bailar conmigo la canción caribeña, por primera vez parecía que el pelinegro bailaba medio decentemente algo.

-. Estuve un tiempo en Latinoamérica, viví en Venezuela cuando estuve en una comisión de investigaciones por violaciones al así que con este tipo de música no me va tan mal- Me explicó.

-. ¿Qué le dijiste a Adriel?-

-. Nada…-me dijo apretándome más contra él.

-. No creo que haya sido nada donde se fue con tanta urgencia.-me toqueteaba el trasero como quien no quiere la cosa, yo a duras penas podía poner mi cabeza en el hueco de su hombro.

-. Sí te digo que le dije me vas a matar.- la fiesta estaba loquísima, habían parejitas por aquí y por allá.

-. Uchiha…-

-. Que estamos comprometidos.- unas ganas inmensas de matarlo me recorrieron.

-. Debería matarte.-

-. Sakura, ese tío iba a meterse en tus bragas.-

-. ¿Vas tu a otra cosa?- le pregunté irónica.

-. ¿Estás enojada?- me preguntó.

-. No me gustan los celos Itachi, pensé que estábamos claros.-

-. Vamos a una mesa, te invito un trago y hablamos.- me dijo.

Itachi buscó la mesa en el último rincón de la terraza donde la música no se escuchaba tan fuerte. Me besó la mano antes de irse a buscar un par de tragos y yo seguía con mi cara de mala leche, regresó un par de minutos más tarde con un par de mimosas.

-. No te pongas así- le di un sorbo al trago. -. Fue un chistecito- su mano estaba sobre mi muslo cubierta por medias.

-. Pues a mí no me causa gracia- le entorné los ojos.

-. Vale, se me fue la olla pero tampoco armes un drama- estaba cerca de mi cara. -. No me gusta verte enojada…-me tomó el mentón con la otra mano.

-. Vale.- le dije en un puchero.

Cerré los ojos al sentir sus labios sobre los míos de manera cálida, el sabor dulce la mimosa podía sentirlo con un deje de whiskey. La mano del moreno que descansaba casi sobre mi rodilla subía por mi muslo bajo el vestido. Le aparté con delicadeza y retire su mano no me gustaría que alguien nos viese.

-. No me beses en público- le dije.

-. No hay nadie por acá, además ya se termino esto- me dijo refiriéndose al concurso.

-. Igual, no me gusta dar espectáculo.-

-. Vale.- me dijo -. ¿Te acuerdas que te dije que quería hacerte una propuesta?- me preguntó dudando un poco.

-. Aja…-bebí un poquito de mimosa.

-. Antes que me contestes quiero que estudies mi propuesta, y que no pienses que estoy mezclando cama y trabajo- le miré. -. Sakura mis funciones como entrenador en el London College no son meramente de asistencia, como tal tengo la potestad y la facilidad de reclutar talento. Así que el London College tiene una propuesta para ti…- le mire intrigada.

-. ¿Cuántos whiskys te has tomado?- le pregunté.

-. 4.- me dijo. -. La universidad quiere ofrecerte una beca completa para una maestría.-

-. ¿Qué?-

-. Lo que has oído.- acarició mi rostro con su mano. -. Cuando termines la pasantía en la CCI que te has ganado aquí, la universidad te ofrece la posibilidad de ser becaria para la maestría que elijas. Te cubre todo: vivienda, estudios, traslado, libros y gastos varios.-

-. Ya…- alce la ceja. -. ¿Y esperas que yo me crea que me van a dar una beca completa porque si? Tío vas equivocado, que yo tendré 19 pero de tonta ni los tacos chato.-

-. Te dije que tuvieras la mente abierta, por favor.- me pidió. -. Es una gran oportunidad-

-. Itachi para que te lo sepas, me acuesto contigo porque me ronca no porque quiera una beca. Así os la podéis meter por donde mejor te quepa.- estuve a punto de tirarle el trago encima y dejarlo con la palabra en la boca.

-. Sakura de verdad, piénsalo.- me tomó la mano cuando vio mis intensiones de pararme. -. No tienes que contestar ahora mismo, de igual manera la universidad va a enviar una carta formal con todas las especificidades.- lo fumigué con mirada. -. ¿Vez porque te dije que no me tomarías enserio? Fuiste finalista en el concurso mundial de oratoria, ganaste esa final y además el premio al mejor orador. Que tú y yo nos liemos es harina de otro costal, es una decisión administrativa de la universidad. Nos interesa tener gente como tú, es una grandiosa oportunidad. Yo también fui becario y puedo decirte que el programa es excelente.-

-. Sigo pensando que nuestra pequeña aventura tiene algo que ver.- le espeté molesta.

-. Puedo jurarte que no, la universidad también le ha ofrecido la beca a tu compañero. Pero lo hará formalmente, yo te lo he contado antes porque no quería que tomaras una decisión apresurada creyendo que por todo lo que tuvimos en estos días he hecho que te la ofrezcan y fueras a rechazarla en uno de esos arranques de mala leche que te dan.- ¿Se le habían ofrecido también a Sui? -. Por eso te digo, piénsalo. Mira la carta de la universidad o pregunta lo que quieras sobre la beca y mira si es lo que quieres.-

-. Vale.- me bebí el resto del trago y me paré de la mesa.

-. Sakura…-me llamó tomándome de la muñeca. -. ¿Por qué te vas?-

-. Porque no quiero verte por un rato.- le dije.

-. ¿Por qué?- me preguntó dolido.

-. Porque si-

-. Prométeme al menos que lo pensaras- me pidió lastimero.

-. Vale- le dije.

-. Promételo-

-. Lo prometo, coño- le dije, a lo que el moreno me soltó.

Me sentía confusa y aturdida. Herida y humillada, no entendía nada o no quería entender. Yo nunca busqué nada realmente cuando decidí liarme con Itachi. Me parecía guapo desde la primera vez que le vi pero solo eso, mera atracción y nada más. Sin embargo, esto me sabía mal. Me sabía mal que me diesen una beca completa en su universidad, me sabía mal que hubiese sido él quien reclutase y aunque, puede que sea cierto que nuestro lío no tenía que ver yo no podía pasarlo por alto. Pedí un Whisky en la barra y me fumé un cigarro mentolado. Todos bailaban o se morreban, era como estar en el Sodoma y Gomorra de Sade y ni siquiera sabía donde cojones estaban Sui o Kakashi.

Rebusqué el móvil en el sobre Dior que llevé al evento mientras prendía el segundo cigarro, acto seguido le marqué a Sui pero por más que sonaba y sonaba no atendía. Quería irme de este puto lugar, y quería irme en el acto.

-. ¡Venga Haruno! No seas aguada- me dijo Song Joo quien estaba emocionado con los nuevos ritmos que los latinos había traído a la fiesta.

-. No me apetece- le dije dándole una sonrisa falsa.

Pedí unos 5 tragos más: un par de cosmos, otra mimosa y dos dry-martini. Tenía un poco de mareo y sentía ganas de bailar. Convide a uno de los coreanos a bailar y luego me ha invitado Solomon. Por supuesto no había ni rastro del imbécil de Uchiha, el rubio estaba más borracho que un cubata y hasta arrastraba los pies de la tranca. Llevábamos cuatro canciones cuando Sui como caído del cielo ha aparecido acomodándose la camisa.

-. Con permiso bonito- me quito a Solomon borracho.

-. ¿Dónde coño te habías metido?- le pregunté indignada.

-. ¡Venga pero si estas celosa!- me dijo el tufo a alcohol me pegó enseguida. -. Pues por ahí arreglando asuntos, pero ya vine a verte cariño así que no me llores.- exhale indignada.

-. Me quiero ir ya- le dije.

-. ¿Qué? Pero si esto esta buenísimo linda. ¿Se te ha dañado el polvo de esta noche o qué? Porque a tu viejito como que no lo veo.- me desespera Sui cuando esta borracho porque se pone más tocón de lo normal.

-. Que le den por culo…me quiero ir.- el peliblanco me abrazaba poniendo sus manos en esa estancia dudosa entre el trasero y la espalda. -. Sui te estás pasando.- le advertí.

-. Es nuestra última noche aquí- me advirtió. -. Deberíamos celebrarlo con una gran locura- no me gustaba por donde iba esto.

-. Corta el rollo tío que estas borracho.- le intenté empujar pero él seguía teniendo más fuerza que yo.

-. Oh vamos nadie va a entrenarse en Japón, solo los dos-

Sui tenía que estar realmente borracho para atreverse a hacer lo que hizo, porque la borrachera se la bajé de una sola leche por el beso que me dio. Tanto que creo que enseguida volvió en él y empezó a pedirme disculpas, que ello no volvería a pasar y otra sarta de tonterías que de verdad no quería escuchar. Resolví que me largaría de ese antro de perdición y que ese idiota buscase donde dormir. Así que al mejor estilo de Sexo en Nueva York he pedido un taxi a grito herido y me he ido a la universidad.

Me saqué los tacos en el taxi muerta de la cólera todavía por Itachi y Sui. Me fumé un par de cigarros pensado en todas las tonterías que me han pasado en esta putada de noche. Bajé del taxi descalza por el piso frío de la universidad hasta los dormitorios.

A medida que caminaba el alcohol ingerido parecía querer turbar mi buen juicio haciéndome recordar un viejo amor. Las pequeñas frases intercambiadas hoy antes de la audiencia se repetían en mis sienes como una grabadora, jodido Sai Kinomoto y su puta manía de confundirme. Me senté en el pasillo con un cigarro nuevo, en un acto irracional de estupidez crónica pensando en llamarle o no. Era la 1:45 a.m. en Japón debían ser casi las 6 p.m. Mi dedo estaba sobre la tecla send cuando dos golpes secos en la puerta me sacaron de mí.

-. Sakura, ábreme.- era la voz de Itachi. -. Vamos cariño ábreme la puerta quiero hablar contigo.- Tenía un vaso de whiskey en la mano. -. Sakura- ni siquiera se había fijado que estaba tras de él.

-. Estoy acá afuera.- le dije.

-. Gracias al cielo.- debía estar borracho porque me estaba hablando en inglés.

-. ¿Para qué me andas buscando?-prendí otro cigarro. Él se apoltronó a mi lado con su vaso de escocés en las rocas ya medio aguado.

-. Solo quería verte- me dijo.

-. Ya…- le solté. -. Y por eso has venido a mi cuarto casi a las dos de la mañana para que te abriese, ya te dije que de tonta no tengo ni un pelo.- Itachi se llevó el trago a la boca.

Nos quedamos en silencio un par de minutos. No era un silencio incomodo, pero tampoco me molaba estar así. Le mire como quien no quiere la cosa y lo encontré mayor con la edad suficiente para ser mi padre. La mano del moreno se deslizó hasta la mía y buscó el cigarro que humeaba, se lo llevó a la boca y aspiró un poco, luego me lo devolvió.

-. No sabía que tu y…tu compañero tuviesen algo que ver.- exhaló el humo y bebió otro trago.

-. Sui y yo somos mejores amigos, no hay nada más.-

-. Pues…él te ha besado en la fiesta y-

-. Estaba borracho hasta las tapas, y si te has fijado le he dado un tortazo que seguramente se acordó del que le metió el medico para que llorase después que lo parieron.- Era un mero acto posesivo. Le di una calada al cigarro.

-. Solo…quería saber que estabas bien, te fuiste muy alterada.-

-. Voy perfecta.- le aclaré. -. ¿Y sabes? Me voy a dormir. Hasta nunca, esta aventura terminó.- me puse en píe.

Itachi estrelló su boca con la mía empujándome dentro del cuarto haciéndome tirar las llaves, los tacos y el sobre. Mis caderas rodearon las suyas, mientras mis manos enredaban en sus cabellos lacios. El moreno encendió la luz y cerró la puerta tras de él.

La mezcla ardiente de alcohol y cigarro nos envolvía mientras nos besábamos con necesidad. Las manos del moreno rozaban mis piernas con descaro evidente y sujetaban mi trasero con posesión, la temperatura empezaba a subir de manera palpable. El moreno me arrojó en mi cama sin decir nada mientras ambos agitados nos miramos. Itachi iba a dar la vuelta cuando le sujeté del cuello y le planté un beso torpe haciéndonos caer en la cama a ambos.

El Uchiha se apoyó en sus manos para no aplastar mi cuerpo menudo bajo el suyo mordisqueando mi cuello, mis manos arrancaron su camisa sin piedad descubriéndole el pecho donde mis manos le acariciaron suavemente. El fiscal deslizó sin cuidado los tirantes de mi vestido negro descubriendo mis pechos que mordisqueó sin contemplaciones. Ambos estábamos fuera de nosotros mismos, pero la situación nos tenía dispuestos. Itachi rebuscó en sus bolsillos un condón sin dejar de besarme, luego de puesto lo demás fueron meros tecnicismos.

Un gemido sordo salió de mi boca cuando todo su miembro se adentró en mis carnes. Fue un polvo rápido, violento y sin preocuparse por el placer del otro. Aun teníamos la ropa puesta, tanto que yo aun tenía puestas hasta las bragas que el hizo a un lado para penetrarme, pero eso solo le daba más morbo a esta cogida desesperada en una cama pequeña donde ambos no cabíamos acostados. Itachi se corrió antes que yo lograse llegar al orgasmo, no obstante, fue un polvo grandioso.

-. Arregla algo de ropa- me poniéndose en píe. -. Tienes quince minutos, y no voy a aceptar ninguna de tus niñerías- esa orden fue mejor que cualquier orgasmo, me gustaba esa faceta mandona o mejor dicho me excitaba. El moreno abandonó el cuarto.

Me arreglé el vestido y me peiné el cabello después de recuperarme de aquella sesión de colchón. Busqué una maleta pequeña donde empaque una camisa, un short de mezclilla, ropa interior, pijama y sandalias. Me puse los tacos de nuevo y salí a esperar al fiscal quien ya me esperaba fuera.

-. Por esta madrugada y el resto del día de hoy, eres mía.- besó mi muñeca.

No sabía a donde demonios íbamos, no tenía la mas remota idea pero eso francamente me importaba un bledo. Tampoco me importaba que no me hablase en todo el camino y que me presentase en el hotel mas emblemático de la gran ciudad como su esposa.

-. ¿Que hacemos aquí?- le pregunté en nuestra suite del Palace.

-. Es aquí donde debimos de haber venido y no a esa estúpida fiesta- el botones acabó de dejar las maletas. El moreno le dio algunos dólares de propina. -. Es mi regalo por tu victoria, un día completo juntos. La despedida que nos merecemos- estábamos solos. Yo en la cama y él frente a mi.

-. Aun sigo enojada contigo-

-. Te dije que te dejases de tus niñerías- se quitó el abrigo. quiero hablar de trabajo, de concursos o de tonterías. Date un baño y ponte cómoda.- se sentó en la cama y me quito el blazer.

-. ¿Que vas a hacerme Uchiha san?- le pregunté con una vocecita inocente.

-. Eso esta mejor- me dijo una de esas sonrisas arrogantes. -. Me excita un montón cuando te haces la inocente- me susurro al oído. -. Date un baño y ponte cómoda, yo iré a resolver par cosas.- me dio un beso corto en los labios y acto seguido se retiró de la habitación.

* * *

**Un autor con reviews es un autor feliz.  
Un autor feliz es un autor motivado,  
un autor motivado es un autor inspirado.  
¿Reviews? :3  
En Twitter: ****Hmesschic**** y de paso puede pasarse por mi nuevo blog**.


End file.
